Love Flies
by WUPARK94
Summary: [END] Sometimes, It's already too late when somebody realize their mistake. And all they can do is regretting it. That is why, I'm very greathful that I realize my mistake on the right moment. Instead of spending my whole life just to regret it... Luyeol/Krisyeol/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Remake By Love Flies – Calista Takarai**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 – First Meet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **And others…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Angst, School life, Romance, Fluff, Death, Friendship, etc..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

Semalaman Chanyeol tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Memasuki sekolah baru selalu menjadi pengalaman yang sangat mendebarkan. Apalagi ini sekolah yang sudah ia impikan sejak dulu.

Seragam dan isi tas sudah disiapkan sejak siang. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Namun, perasaan berdebar memasuki sekolah baru membuat Chanyeol terus terjaga. Ia baru bisa memejamkan mata ketika lonceng di ruang tengah berdentang dua kali. Akibatnya, esoknya ia kesiangan. Chanyeol segera berkemas, berlari menuruni tangga menuju pintu rumahnya. Semua dilakukan dengan terburu-buru.

"Makan dulu." Panggil Mama.

"Sudah siang. Nanti saja di sekolah." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu dan berlari menuju halte bus.

Di sekolah ? memang kamu sudah tahu letak kantin ? chanyeol tertawa sendiri. Dasar sok tahu. Lagi pula masa sih anak baru berani datang ke kantin sendirian ? ah, aku bisa makan bekal makan siangku kalau sampai di sekolah, Chanyeol menenangkan diri sendiri. Bekal makan siang ? Astaga! Kotak bekal yang disiapkan mama tertinggal di meja makan. Dasar ceroboh!. Dengan lemas Chanyeol berdiri di halte bus.

.

Begitu sampai di SM Highschool, Chanyeol langsung memasuki sekolah barunya dan mencari kelasnya. Dua hari yang lalu ia sudah menemukan kelas 1E yang akan menjadi kelasnya selama setahun nanti. Letaknya ada di lantai dua, nomor dua dari pojok. Cukup sepi dan teduh.

Sewaktu melihat posisi kelasnya, Chanyeol merasa senang. Ia yakin akan betah tinggal di kelas itu. Namun, Chanyeol bingung saat melihat teman-temannya masih berada di luar kelas.

"Kok masih diluar ?" tanya Chanyeol saat menghampiri Sehun, teman SMP-nya dulu.

"Iya. Kita akan mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Setelah itu baru kita masuk kelas. Eh, pembagian bangku sudah ada, lho."

"Oh ya ?!" Chanyeol merasa ketinggalan informasi penting seperti itu. Gara-gara bangun kesiangan semuanya jadi berantakan. "Aku duduk sama siapa, ya?"

"Katanya sich tempat duduknya urut nomor absen. Tetapi ini sementara. Paling hanya dua hari. Setelah itu wali kelas akan membagi tempat duduk sesuai kondisi."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun. "Kok kamu serba tahu? Dapat informasi darimana ?"

"Iya, dong. Oppaku kan bersekolah disini juga."

Chanyeol menepuk kening. "Oh, iya. Oppamu sekarang kelas dua, ya. Makanya kamu tenang-tenang saja."

Sehun tertawa. "Memangnya kamu tegang?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu. Ia memang sangat mendambakan sekolah ini. Menurut cerita orang, ini sekolah favorit. Mutunya bagus, berdisiplin tinggi, dan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya banyak. Walau agak merinding mendengar kata disiplin, tetapi ia tetap bersemangat masuk sekolah ini.

Kemarin ia masih anak SMP, tapi kini ia memakai seragam baru yang masih licin. Ya, sekarang adalah hari pertama SMA yang akan ia jalani. Wah, senangnya. Chanyeol merasa jauh lebih dewasa, walaupun usianya masih 15 tahun.

"Chanyeol, ayo."

"Eh…" Panggilan Sehun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan.

"Sudah bel tuh. Yuk, kita ke lapangan."

Saking asyiknya melamun, Chanyeol sampai tidak mendengar bunyi bel dan pengumuman yang meminta murid-murid baru berkumpul di lapangan. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan dimulai. Semua siswa baru tampak berseri-seri. Namun, itu hanya di awal upacara. Tak lama kemudian, keringat mulai menetes. Matahari memang cukup keterlaluan menyambut hari pertama ini. Sinarnya yang menyengat membuat beberapa anak merasa gelisah.

Kepala sekolah berpidato dengan bersemangat. Tapi gaya bicaranya sangat kuno dan membosankan. Beberapa anak menertawakannya diam-diam. Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu menghiraukan nasihat-nasihat standar sang kepala sekolah. Keringat dinginnya mengucur. Bukan hanya karena sengatan matahari, tetapi karena tubuhnya mulai lemas. Kepalanya menunduk untuk mengurangi rasa pusing. Namun, ia malah melihat ujung sepatunya terasa bergerak-gerak. Sepatu teman sebelahnya juga ikut bergoyang. Tanah yang dipijak pun rasanya berputar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Akhirnya ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tersungkur di tengah-tengah barisan.

Saat kesadaran Chanyeol menipis, ia masih mendengar seruan kaget teman-teman sekelasnya dan suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya ringan dan terangkat dari tanah. Dengan satu sentakan keras ia sudah berada dalam bopongan seseorang. Jelas bukan anak perempuan karena tangannya sangat kokoh.

Sebelum semuanya gelap, Chanyeol sempat melihat orang yang menolongnya. Cowok bermata kecokelatan dan berambut hitam legam. Kelihatannya ia cukup tinggi dan atletis. Wajah cowok itu semakin lama makin hitam dan akhirnya gelap. Chanyeol tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

Saat tersadar, Chanyeol hanya melihat tirai putih dan tempat tidur putih. Rumah sakit?! Chanyeol menjadi panik. Sesaat kemudian ia sadar. Ini pasti ruang Kesehatan Sekolah. Di dekat tempat tidur ada penyekat putih dan sebuah meja kecil. Di atasnya ada segelas teh hangat. Ia masih mengingat cowok yang tadi menolongnya. Ah… cowok itu sudah tidak ada disini. Entah mengapa pikiran itu yang pertama muncul begitu ia mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. Padahal ia tidak mengenal cowok itu. Ah, siapa pun dia, aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih, pikirnya.

Oh, bodohnya aku, pikirnya lagi. Mana mungkin cowok itu akan menunggui dirinya di ruang kesehatan sampai ia sadar kembali. Sebersit kekecewaan muncul. Aduh, kenapa ia begitu ingin bertemu lagi dengan cowok itu?

Chanyeol memandang dengan mata menerawang ke arah gorden putih penyekat ruangan. Ia mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Tiba-tiba tirai itu tersingkap pelan. Seraut wajah muncul. Cowok itu! Cowok yang tadi telah menolongnya, sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Chanyeol serasa bermimpi. Karena keinginannya langsung dikabulkan secepat ini ? jangan-jangan ia masih belum bangun dari pingsan.

"Kamu sudah siuman rupanya," sapa cowok itu lembut.

Nah, pikir Chanyeol, berarti ia memang sudah sadar. Tetapi hal itu malah membuatnya gugup. "I-iya, terima kasih atas bantuannya," jawab Chanyeol, langsung duduk dan membungkukkan badan. Jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat saat ia menundukkan kepala. Oh, mengapa ia merasa kacau begini, sih? Sesaat kemudian kepalanya terasa pening. Ini pasti karena duduk dengan terburu-buru.

"Tidak perlu, itu sudah tugasku, kok. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing ?"

"Eh… sudah tidak lagi, sunbaenim.." jawab Chanyeol, berusaha menahan sakit.

"Luhan," sela cowok itu. "Lengkapnya Xi Luhan. Tapi kamu boleh memanggilku Luhan Oppa. Kalau masih pusing tidur dulu saja. Jangan langsung bangun begitu."

Luhan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Gadis itu merasa pipinya terbakar. Ia semakin menundukkan kepala. Ah, Luhan oppa pasti tahu kalau ia tadi gugup.

Luhan mengmbil segelas teh dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol. "Minum dulu supaya badanmu hangat."

Ketika menerima gelas itu, tangan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Luhan. Spontan Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari gelas.

"Kenapa? Panas ya gelasnya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, malu dan panik. Dalam hati ia menjawab, bukan panas oppa, tapi aku kaget menyentuh tanganmu. Namun, ia hanya diam dan minum dengan cepat. Kehangatan menjalar ke perutnya. Sekarang terasa lebih nyaman.

"Ehm… kamu anak kelas 1E, kan ? Namamu siapa?"

"Oh, aku Park Chanyeol, oppa boleh memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Oke, Channie. Kalau sudah merasa baikan, kamu bisa pergi ke kantin untuk makan sesuatu supaya tidak lemas. Setelah itu kamu boleh pulang ke rumah."

Chanyeol terdiam. Darimana Luhan oppa tahu bahwa ia belum makan?

"Eh… tadi waktu aku pingsan perutku berbunyi ya?" tanya Chanyeol malu.

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak. Tetapi biasanya anak baru yang pingsan waktu upacara karena ia belum makan. Mungkin saking tegangnya menghadapi sekolah baru."

Chanyeol tertawa malu. "Iya sih. Semalam aku tegang memikirkan sekolah. Baru bisa tidur jam dua pagi. Maka dari itu tadi pagi aku kesiangan dan tidak sempat sarapan. Kotak bekal saja ketinggalan."

Luhan tertawa lagi. "Kamu lucu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Lucu? Apanya yang lucu? Tidak biasanya ia bicara banyak di depan orang yang baru ia kenal. Namun, Luhan yang ramah itu sudah menolongnya. Sikapnya membuat Chanyeol merasa akrab.

"Sudah, sana ke kantin."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tetapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya hilang. Kantin? Kantinnya dimana, ya?

"Kenapa? Masih pusing?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Tidak mungkin memberitahu bahwa ia belum tahu letak kantin. Jangan-jangan dikira minta antar. Malu, ah.

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana dengan pelajaran?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah kumintakan izin ke wali kelasmu," Luhan menenangkan.

Chanyeol berusaha turun dari tempat tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Badannya lemas dan perutnya.. uh… lapar. Bahkan sekarang mulai melilit.

"Kamu pasti lapar. Ayo, kita ke kantin dulu. Aku suka menemani pasien. Aku bisa ikut ke kantin dengan alasan mengantarkan," Luhan memandangnya sambil tersenyum jail.

Chanyeol merasa beruntung sekali. Di tolong cowok cakep dan baik hati, ketemu di ruang kesehatan, dan sekarang cowok itu mau mengantarnya ke kantin. Saat berjalan bersama, Luhan mengajaknya berjalan mengitari lapangan.

"Kita lewat sini saja supaya tidak kelihatan dari dalam kelas."

Sesampainya di kantin, Chanyeol memesan sepotong burger medium, "Oppa?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan. Kalau sakit istirahat saja di rumah. Kamu bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Atau perlu kuantar?"

Chanyeol terkejut. Wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

Oh, mudah-mudahan Luhan tidak memandangku. Pasti pipiku sudah semerah tomat, pikirnya.

"Oke, hati-hati ya, Channie."

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup lebih cepat setiap kali cowok itu memanggilnya 'Channie'. Dengan muka merah ia mengangguk perlahan dan meninggalkan kantin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

.

.

 **A/N :** hallo, happy new year. Aku bawa cerita baru di tahun baru,..hehehe

Maaf buat cerita Cheer Up! Belum bisa aku lanjutin. Jadi, aku bawa cerita ini sebagai gantinya dan buat yang udah review, follow and favorite di Cheer Up ! terima kasih banget dan maaf belum balas satu-satu.

Dan aku juga berharap review dan comment buat cerita baru ini. Agar aku tahu cerita ini mau dilanjut apa tidak? Okey ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Review and Comment, please !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beautiful Day

**Chapter 2 – Beautiful Day**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Zhang Yixing (GS)**

 **Im Yoona SNSD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LET'S GET STARTED ^^**

.

Setelah peristiwa di ruang kesehatan itu, Chanyeol tahu dari teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa Luhan adalah salah satu cowok yang cukup popular di sekolah. Selain ketua OSIS, ia dipercaya oleh guru-guru untuk menjadi asisten pengawas di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Ia juga pemain tengah yang hebat di klub sepak bola sekolah. Rasanya tak ada cowok se-ideal itu untuk dikagumi, pikir Chanyeol.

Gadis itu berusaha menjalani hari-hari SMA dengan normal. Namun, mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mulai tertarik pada Luhan. Tapi ia sadar, saingannya pasti banyak. Chanyeol merasa tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Teman-temannya bilang, wajahnya cukup manis. Tetapi tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan secara keseluruhan. Hidungnya kecil, telinganya lebar, belum lagi tinggi badannya yang melebihi rata-rata siswi SMA umumnya. Tapi untungnya Luhan masih lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Senyum kamu menarik," kata Sehun suatu saat.

"Terima kasih. Sayang cuma kamu yang bilang begitu," kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Sehun ikut tertawa. "Percayalah. Kamu menarik kalau tersenyum. Eh, matamu juga bagus loh. Berbinar seperti bintang."

Ya, Sehun memang sering bilang begitu, sejak SMP. Bukannya tidak percaya pada komentar sahabatnya, tetapi Chanyeol merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja. Lain dengan Sehun. Potongan rambut bob-nya keren. Ia juga teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol senang berteman dengannya. Sehun juga mudah bergaul, sehingga dia punya banyak teman. Sehun dengan senang hati selalu mengenalkan teman-temannya. Apalagi dia tahu Chanyeol agak pendiam dan kurang komunikatif.

Chanyeol selalu memandang Luhan seperti melihat idola yang selalu dikelilingi penggemar. Setiap kali bertemu, cowok itu selalu dikelilingi anak-anak perempuan. Entah memang menemani atau sekedar mendekat atau menyapa. Ia hanya memandang Luhan dari jauh. Biasanya malah cowok itu yang lebih dulu menyapa. Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum atau mengangguk. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

.

Hari-hari minggu pertama sekolah terasa menyenangkan. Pembagian tempat duduk sudah dilakukan. Sehun terpaksa duduk agak jauh dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri duduk dibangku dekat jendela, tempat yang menyenangkan, karena ia lebih leluasa memandang ke luar kelas. Pemandangan di luar bisa membuat segar otak yang mulai jenuh. Yah, walaupun kadang-kadang agak mengganggu konsentrasi belajar.

Teman sebangkunya, Yixing, gadis yang pendiam seperti dirinya. Jadi mereka tak banyak bicara. Saking diamnya, seakan mereka sedang bermusuhan dan melancarkan aksi diam-diaman. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, Yixing memang lebih suka diam ketimbang bicara banyak.

Dari tempat duduknya, Chanyeol juga bisa memandang kelas Luhan yang berseberangan dengan kelasnya. Ia bisa puas memandang cowok itu dengan leluasa.

Suatu hari, saat baru masuk kelas, Chanyeol melihat Yixing menatap ke luar kelas dengan pandangan sendu. Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk mendekat. Diam-diam ia mengikuti arah pandangan Yixing.

Kelas seberang sedang ramai. Luhan dan teman-temannya sedang asyik mengobrol. Chanyeol seperti disengat lebah. Saat Luhan tertawa, ternyata Yixing ikut tersenyum kecil. Matanya terus mengikuti cowok itu.

Aduh, ternyata selama ini mereka diam-diam memperhatikan orang yang sama. Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Namun, ia juga tak merasa harus mundur hanya karena teman sebangkunya punya cowok idola yang sama. Itu sah-sah saja. Bukankah Luhan memang punya banyak penggemar ?

"Melamun, Yixing?"

Gadis itu tergagap dan salah tingkah. "Eh… tidak. Aku… aku sedang memperhatikan kelas seberang."

Chanyeol merasa dadanya berdetak lebih kencang. "Siapa? Pasti Luhan."

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Kok kamu tahu? Yah, ia memang menarik. Tetapi hanya memperhatikan saja. Aku heran mendengar Luhan selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan. Waktu kulihat gayanya bicara, ternyata ia memang menyenangkan. Tapi… selalu saja ada cewek disekelilingnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Jarang sekali Yixing berbicara panjang seperti itu.

Yixing membereskan buku yang berserakan di atas meja. "Aku Cuma ingin tahu saja, kok. Suka juga sih sebenarnya. Tapi aku kan tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa ditonjolkan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Yixing. Bukankah selama ini ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Chanyeol kembali melihat ke kelas seberang. Ada tiga anak perempuan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Luhan. Ketiganya jelas sekali ingin menarik perhatian. Salah seorang dari mereka sangat cantik. Badannya ramping dan rambutnya yang berombak tergerai. Sesekali ia tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. Menarik sekali. Luhan sepertinya tertarik. Ugh… diam-diam Chanyeol merasa muak.

"Ssst… Chanyeol, lihatlah. Gadis itu cantik sekali, ya. Kalau aku mengidolakan Luhan pasti kalah jauh dech."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut. "Jangan patah semangat. Belum tentu Luhan suka padanya."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol seperti disengat lebah. Luhan tampak mengobrol akrab dengan si cantik berambut panjang. Keduanya menyingkir ke sudut koridor. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat.

.

Keesokan harinya, tersiar kabar bahwa Luhan diminta mengikuti audisi drama. Yang meminta tentu saja Yoona, si cantik berambut panjang kemarin.

"Sayang Luhan menolak. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus, lho. Kalau lulus, Luhan bisa ikut berperan dalam film drama. Bukan pemeran utama sih, tetapi kan lumayan." Kata seorang anak.

Chanyeol hanya memasang telinga.

"Kabarnya Luhan tidak tertarik hal-hal semacam itu. Maka dari itu dia menolak." Tambah yang lain.

Chanyeol menarik nafas lega. Berarti Luhan tidak tertarik pada si cantik itu. Oh… kayaknya itu kesimpulan yang aneh. Menolak tawaran bukan berarti tidak suka pada si cantik, kan ?!

Chanyeol menguatkan hati. Entah mengapa ia menaruh harapan bahwa Luhan mau membalas perasaannya. Tapi ia sadar tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak.

Siang itu, saat istirahat ia melihat Luhan berlari-lari menuju kelasnya. Sejenak Chanyeol merasa ge-er. Ia berharap Luhan menjumpainya. Ternyata keliru. Cowok itu hanya lewat di depan kelas. Disana ada anak-anak perempuan yang mengajaknya bicara. Cowok tampan itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Chanyeol membalas dengan malu-malu dan sedikit kecewa.

.

Pada awal minggu kedua semester itu, Chanyeol, setelah berpikir keras dan meberanikan diri. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendaftar sebagai manajer klub sepak bola di sekolah. Tentu saja agar ia bisa sering bertemu dengan cowok pujaannya.

Setelah melewati seleksi yang cukup ketat, Chanyeol berhasil menjadi manajer klub sepak bola. Ia cukup puas bisa bertemu Luhan, berbincang dengannya, menyediakan air minum setiap kali selesai latihan, dan melihat aksi lapangan Luhan yang menurutnya luar biasa keren.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan dialami Chanyeol dalam menjalankan tugas sebagai manajer klub sepak bola, seperti dalam komik-komik remaja yang pernah ia baca. Luhan sepertinya hampir tidak memperhatikan Chanyeol selain sebagai anak baru yang dulu pernah ia tolong. Itu pun lebih karena kewajibannya.

Paling-paling cowok itu menyapa dengan senyum. Atau kalau selesai latihan dan ia melewati Chanyeol, tangannya mengacau rambut Chanyeol. Keakraban itu semula membuat Chanyeol kaget dan bertanya-tanya. Namun, ternyata hamper semua anak klub sepak bola menunjukkan keakraban padanya. Bukan karena ia satu-satunya perempuan disitu. Tetapi…

"Karena tidak ada orang yang tahan lama menjadi manager disini. Biasanya mereka hanya bertahan dua atau tiga bulan dan setelah itu keluar." Jelas Luhan.

"Iya," sahut yang lain. "Mereka tak tahan dengan tingkah anak-anak yang urakan."

"Bukan karena itu," bantah yang lain. Manajer-manajer yang dulu selalu mundur karena tidak tahan mencium keringat kita yang wangi."

"Ha… ha… ha…!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Jawaban-jawaban itu menguatkan Chanyeol bahwa Luhan memang bersikap wajar dan tidak berlebihan. Anak-anak lain juga menunjukkan perhatian sama. Mereka menganggapnya sebagai adik manis yang harus disayang-sayang.

"Kalau tidak begini kamu pasti kabur juga, Chanyeol," kata seorang anak.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku memang ingin menjadi manajer, kok." Juga, tambahnya dalam hati, karena aku ingin terus berada di dekat Luhan.

.

Suatu hari, di suatu sore yang pengap, saat langit berwarna merah lembayung karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, Chanyeol datang dengan berlari-lari dari kantin sekolah. Hari ini juga ia lupa menyiapkan air minum untuk anggota klub sepak bola sebelum ia berangkat ke lapangan. Ah, kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini, pikirnya. Sebentar lagi latihan usai, tentu mereka kehausan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan daripada segerombolan anak laki-laki yang lelah dan kehausan.

Chanyeol segera memborong air mineral. Tak sabar rasanya menerima kembalian uang. Dalam kondisi mendesak seperti ini si penjaga kantin terlihat sangat lamban. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang terburu-buru. Sambil membawa air mineral dalam kantong plastic, ia segera berlai secepat mungkin ke klub.

Saat berada di dekat lapangan bola, ia melihat sosok yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang berlari ke arahnya. Luhan!

"Hei, Channie, kemana saja kamu? Semuanya pada kehausan, tuh!"

"Oh, maaf, oppa. Tadi aku lupa menyediakan minum buat teman-teman!" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan kantong plastik. Napasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari-lari, dan… karena Luhan!

Cowok itu tampak lega. Ia segera mengambil sebotol air mineral dari kantong plastik dan meneguknya sampai habis. Mata Chanyeol tak bergeser dari pandangan indah di depan matanya. Luhan yang kehausan dengan wajah penuh keringat. Cowok itu tampak minum dengan penuh perasaan. Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum.

"Wow, segar sekali!" kata Luhan puas. "Sudah dari tadi kerongkonganku terasa dibakar. Kalau kamu terlambat lima menit lagi, aku pasti sudah dibawa ke ruang kesehatan karena dehidrasi!"

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Maafkan aku, oppa."

"Oh, aku tidak marah kok, Channie. Tapi tidak tahu ya dengan teman-teman yang lain! Mungkin begitu kamu muncul mereka akan menerkammu!" goda Luhan sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening mendengar sapaan yang telah digunakan berkali-kali oleh cowok itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik pikirannya, seperti ketika cowok itu pertama kali memanggilnya, ketika mereka belum saling kenal.

"Emh, Lohan oppa, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa?"

"Emh… benar, nih. Oppa tidak akan marah?" Chanyeol menunduk sambil memperlambat langkah.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Anu… mengapa oppa selalu memanggilku Channie?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri. "Seingatku, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, oppa selalu memanggilku Channie. Padahal oppa tidak pernah memanggil orang lain seperti itu."

Luhan tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tak disangka-sangka. Ia berhenti melangkah, terdiam dan menunduk dalam-dalam, seolah sedang berfikir keras mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Chanyeol menunggu dengan deg-degan.

Dahi cowok itu berkerut ketika ia berkata, "Kamu tidak suka dipanggil begitu?"

"Eh? Bukan, bukan begitu. A… aku cuma…" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Masa ia harus mengaku bahwa selama ini ia menaruh harapan begitu besar justru karena cowok itu selalu memanggilnya 'Channie'. Tentu saja ia tidak bilang begitu. Ia tak ingin mengakui perasaannya! Memalukan, dan sangat menakutkan. Ia takut, takut perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Takut bahwa setelah ia mengakui perasaannya, cowok itu malah akan menjauhinya. Mestinya aku tadi tidak bertanya soal itu, sesal Chanyeol.

"Eh… oppa. Kalau pertanyaan tadi tidak ingin dijawab juga tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma iseng," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia sudah menyerah seandainya jawaban Luhan meleset dari dugaan. Juga andai cowok itu tidak mau menjawab dan mengatakan ia Cuma iseng memanggil begitu. Sudahlah….

Luhan kelihatan salah tingkah. Tangannya memutar-mutar botol minuman. Kentara sekali ia kerikil ditendangnya. Setelah menarik nafas ia menjawab,"Begini, Channie. Aku memang tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan nama panggilan lucu seperti itu. Sebab.. aku ingin kamu tahu. Kamu adalah orang yang paling istimewa buatku."

Sore yang pengap seakan diterpa badai salju. Mengagetkan dan membuat panik. Chanyeol hanya membelalakkan mata menatap Luhan yang menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"A-apa?" tanyanya, seolah tak mendengar apa yang baru ia dengar. Ia tak percaya, pasti salah dengar. Ada yang tidak beres dengan telinga dan otakku. Jangan- jangan saking sukanya pada Luhan oppa, aku mulai mendengar hal-hal yang tidak benar, pikirnya.

"Iya, aku akan mengakui," Luhan memasang tampang serius yang belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol. Ia memandangnya lurus dan langsung ketika mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya. "Aku memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu di upacara penerimaan murid baru."

Chanyeol masih terbengong-bengong. Suara Luhan yang baru saja menyatakan suka seolah terdengar berkali-kali di kepalanya, bagaikan lagu yang diputar ulang berkali-kali. Apakah ia sedang jatuh pingsan dan bermimpi?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyatakannya, maka dari itu aku memanggilmu Channie, agar kamu menyadari perasaanku."

"Ah…" Chanyeol tergagap, wajahnya memerah lagi. Otaknya serasa lumpuh, tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih.

Luhan memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat bingung dan tidak percaya. Cowok itu jadi salah sangka. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau hal itu mengganggumu selama ini," ia membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam meminta maaf, lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, Luhan Oppa!" Cahnyeol berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sebelum Luhan pergi menjauh. "Aku… selam ini… a-aku bukannya terganggu oppa memanggilku begitu. Aku… aku malah berharap oppa memanggilku begitu karena oppa menganggapku lebih dari sekedar teman biasa! Aku… dari dulu juga suka pada Luhan oppa!"

Akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil menyatakan perasaannya. Ia merasa sangat lega, seakan akan beban yang sangat berat terlepas dari pundaknya.

Luhan berbalik. Wajah tampannya yang semula lesu berubah menjadi cerah. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibir. Ia berlari dengan cepat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ya ampun, padahal aku sudah mengira kamu marah. Ternyata…"

"Aku juga," jawab Chanyeol jujur. "Padahal selama ini aku mengira perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

"Channie, sebenarnya selama ini aku ingin menunjukkan perhatian lebih dekat. Tetapi aku masih ragu-ragu apakah kamu bisa menerima. Aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutmu. Padahal .. aku ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa kamu orang yang istimewa."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Waktu kamu memutuskan menjadi manajer, aku langsung setuju. Sehari sebelumnya aku pernah ke kelasmu. Aku ingin kamu menjadi manajer disini. Tetapi saat itu ada beberapa anak yang menyapa dan mengajakku berbicara. Dan begitu cepat bel berbunyi. Untunglah esoknya kamu mendaftarkan diri menjadi manajer. Mungkin aku memang sedang beruntung ya?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan mengangguk perlahan tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Luhan. Cukup lama juga keduanya berada dalam posisi itu sampai akhirnya terdengar sorakan dari para anggota klub sepak bola.

"Oiii…! Chanyeol sama Luhan lagi asyik, nih!"

"Pacaran, ya!"

"Ha..ha..ha.. ketahuan, tuh!"

"Pantas, aku sudah curiga. Masa beli minuman saja lama amat. Ternyata pacaran!"

"Ya, Ka-kalian ini!" seru Luhan pada teman-temannya dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

"Wah… manajer kita ini memang perlu dihukum. Masa kita dibiarkan mati kehausan seperti ini?!"

"Iya, nih. Chanyeol jadi teledor."

Cahnyeol membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf. Tadi aku lupa menyiapkan minuman jadi aku ke kantin sebentar."

"Sebentar?! Huh.. memang yang kalian lakukan tadi apa sampai tidak tahu waktu?!" seorang anak dengan gaya galak pura-pura memarahi Chanyeol. Yang lain ikut-ikutan.

Gadis itu tersenyum malu, dan mengangsurkan botol-botol minuman pada mereka. Anak-anak langsung menyerbu seperti segerombolan kucing kelaparan. Dalam sekejap mereka sudah lupa pada kejadian Luhan dan Chanyeol, sibuk berebut minuman.

"Aduh… segarnya!"

"Ini baru namanya setetes air di tengah gurun pasir."

Luhan sepertinya bingung. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Chanyeol, tetapi anak-anak sudah hamper pulang. Padahal ia harus memberi evaluasi tentang latihan tadi.

"Chanyeol…," panggilnya ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Luhan oppa kan harus bersama mereka. Aku nanti menyusul."

"Eh, nanti aku tunggu di gerbang, ya."

"Oke!"

Luhan lari meninggalkan Chanyeol. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berbalik. Sambil melemparkan senyuman manis pada Chanyeol, ia melambaikan tangan. Gadis itu membalas dengan tawa renyah dan lambaian.

Kini ia sendiri dengan kantong plastik kosong di tangan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ya, hari ini benar-benar membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** halo semua, terima kasih buat yang udah baca and review di chapter 1. Banyak yang tanya ini Luyeol apa Krisyeol pasangan utamanya … hehehe yang pasti Chanyeol tokoh utamanya. Maaf gag bisa kasih tau nanti gag surprise jadinya.. hehehe pokoknya buat krisyeol shipper harap bersabar ya, pasti keluar kok, gag mungkin gag soalnya aku juga krisyeol shipper. Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal banyak moment luyeonya. jadi buat yang suka sama krisyeol harap bersabar. Kris masih diumpetin ma sehun kayaknya..hehehe

Dan juga, kenapa aku pasangin luhan disini dengan chanyeol bukan sehun atau kai yang mungkin dilihat dari posturnya cocok dengan chanyeol. Aku hanya menyamakan hobi, kepribadian si tokoh dan cocok dengan luhan, maka dari itu jadilah Luyeol. Memang agak gimana gitu, tapi disni chanyeol cewek jadi anggep Luhan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Okey.. ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita yang mungkin pasaran ini dan masih banyak typonya. Gomawo chingu… ^^

.

.

.

.

 **Review and comment, please!**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Deal

**Chapter 3 – A Deal**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu semester hamper berlalu. Chanyeol merasa bahagia. Saat berangkat sekolah ia selalu berharap akan menghadapi hari yang menyenangkan. Bersama Luhan tentu saja. Dan doanya setiap pagi selalu terkabul.

Sekarang ia tak perlu malu-malu mencari-cari cowok itu. Begitu melihat kelebatnya, Luhan akan berlari mendekat. Dengan senyum lebar dan tatapan lekat, ia akan berjalan disisinya. Chanyeol tak perlu ragu-ragu berjalan disisi Luhan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu, banyak anak perempuan yang iri padanya.

"Kenapa sih Luhan memilih dia?"

"Iya. Tidak ada hebat-hebatnya."

Semula Chanyeol sedih mendengar kalimat-kalimat jahat itu. Tetapi lama-lama ia terbiasa.

"Mungkin karena Chanyeol menjadi manajer sepak bola."

"Ia memang pintar. Dengan begitu ia tahu kebiasaan Luhan. Huh… tahu begitu dari dulu aku bertahan menjadi manajer dan tidak akan mengundurkan diri."

Dalam hati Chanyeol tertawa. Namun, yang paling mengganggu adalah ketika ia harus bersikap pada Yixing. Ketika semua orang mendengar mereka jadian, Chanyeol merasa gamang saat masuk kelas. Tetapi keraguan itu sirna saat Yixing menyambutnya di pintu kelas dengan mata berbinar.

"Chanyeol sini."

Chanyeol mendekat dengan gelisah. Jangan-jangan Yixing akan melabrak atau marah. Gadis itu menyeretnya ke sudut kelas, meremas tangannya.

"Aku tak menyangka kamu jadian sam Luhan. Selamat, ya. Aku ikut senang."

Chanyeol tak menyangka Yixing akan bersikap seperti itu. Ia menjadi malu telah berprasangka buruk. "Terima kasih."

Setelah berhasil menahan diri dengan membiarkan gunjingan tentang dirinya dan Luhan, Chanyeol sekarang menjadi lebih kuat. Rasanya ia menjadi lebih tegar. Apalagi setelah Luhan meyakinkan bahwa gossip-gosip seacam itu hanya bertahan untuk sementara. Kalua ada kejadian baru yang lebih seru, semua pasti akan membicarakan dan melupakan mereka.

.

Satu semester yang sangat membahagiakan telah melambungkan dirinya. Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang yang sangat berbahagia di dunia. Rasanya seperti bermimpi. Tak terasa, sebentar lagi ada ujian kenaikan kelas.

Siang itu udara panas menyengat. Chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan bersama melewati deretan pertokoan di sekitar sekolah menuju halte bus. Jarak antara sekolah dengan halte cukup jauh.

"Ke café dulu, yuk," ajak Luhan.

Chanyeol tidak menolak.

Café itu tidak besar tempatnya agak di sudut, bangunannya kuno, tapi terawat baik. Diatas pintu masuk ada sebuah papan agak lapuk bertuliskan "The 4th Avenue Café". Ini café pilihan sejak pertama mereka pulang sekolah bersama-sama. Luhan yang mengusulkan.

"Café ini menyenangkan. Tenang dan nyaman," kata Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan. "Luhan oppa sering kesini?"

Cowok itu mengangguk.

Hampir saja Chanyeol bertanya dengan siapa? Untung pertanyaan itu tak jadi dilontarkan karena Luhan sudah bercerita.

"Dulu ada manajer baru yang suka sama kakak kelas. Waktu itu ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Tetapi aku dan dua orang teman tahu bahwa dia suka. Akhirnya dua temanku sepakat untuk mengajak kakak kelas itu ke sebuah tempat. Aku sendiri yang mengajak manajer," kata Luhan. "Karena kebingungan mencarikan tempat untuk mempertemukan mereka, kami mencari tempat seadanya. Akhirnya ketemu café ini. Eh… ternyata tempatnya menyenangkan," Luhan tersenyum, sambil menunjuk tempat di sudut. "Nah, disitu akhirnya manajer dan kakak kelas bertemu. Kami duduk di meja ini."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Lalu mereka jadian tidak ?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Ternyata mereka sama-sama pemalu. Setelah bertemu di café ini, mereka jadi berani menyatakan. Dua-duanya sudah saling suka sejak lama. Kudengar mereka melanjutkan ke Universitas yang sama."

Seporsi besar es krim vanilla rum diantarkan pelayan.

"Ah, bicara soal universitas… jadi ingat ujian," keluh chanyeol.

Luhan berhenti menyuap. "Channie…"

"Ya."

"Kudengar dari guru-guru, katanya nilai-nilaimu kritis, ya?"

Chanyeol memandang Luhan dengan malu. "Ya. Nilaiku memang pas-pasan. Kupikir karena aku sulit beradaptasi dengan pelajaran di SMA elit seperti ini."

Luhan menggangguk. Wajahnya sangat serius. "Bisa jadi begitu."

"Hmmm,, aku janji akan belajar lebih keras. Huff…. Ternyata susah ya jadi pacar siswa teladan," Chanyeol meledek tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari gelas esnya.

Luhan tertawa. "Bukan begitu. Kalau nilaimu jatuh kan yang rugi kamu juga."

"Iya, aku tahu," gerutu chanyeol sebal.

"Ha… ha… ha… marah nih ye?!"

"Ani.. Aku tidak marah."

"Ya deh ya deh. Maafin aku ya, Channie.."

"Aku Cuma sebal kenapa nilaiku jeblok. Aku takut tidak naik kelas, nih."

"Hei, tenang dong. Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu belajar?"

"Bagus, sih. Tetapi tetap saja aku takut."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan kecil?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan nakal dan menantang.

"Taruhan apa?" Chanyeol balas memandang dengan penasaran bercampur curiga. Luhan sudah sering menjailinya selama beberapa bulan ini. Tentu saja bukan hal yang serius atau sungguhan. Hanya kejailan-kejailan kecil, yang sebenarnya menyenangkan juga bagi Chanyeol.

"Begini, orang tuaku berjanji membelikan mobil kalau tahun ini aku menjadi juara umum lagi. Nah, kalau channie berhasil naik kelas dengan nilai rata-rata bagus, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian naik mobil itu. Bagaimana?"

"Be-benar, nih? Kencan?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar kesenangan, nyaris tak percaya.

Walaupun telah berpacaran selama setengah tahun, mereka hamper tidak pernah pergi berkencan. Paling-paling Cuma mampir di café dekat sekolah atau pergi jalan-jalan bersama dengan teman-teman klub sepak bola. Tapi kencan dan benar-benar pergi berduaan, baru kali ini!

"Iya, benar-benar kencan," Luhan senang melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Mau, kan?"

"Oke! Aku setuju."

"It's a deal, then," Luhan mengacungkan jari kelingking. Chanyeol balas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kuat-kuat ke jari Luhan. Cowok itu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tapi, kalau nilai rata-ratamu jelek atau kalau kamu tidak naik kelas, gentian aku yang minta sesuatu ya, Channie."

"Boleh. Memang oppa mau minta apa?" tantang Chanyeol, tanpa menunjukkan rasa gentar.

Sesaat Luhan terdiam dan berpikir. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta sebuah ciuman, tapi mendadak ia ngeri. Ia segera menggantinya menjadi….

"Kamu harus mencuci mobil baruku itu! Sampai bersih, wangi, dan mengilap, setuju?"

"Oke, siapa takut!" jawab Chanyeol mantap. Memangnya ia sudi kalah? Lihat saja, Luhan oppa.

Jari kelingking mereka sekali lagi berkaitan sebagai tanda resminya taruhan.

.

Ternyata janji untuk mendapat nilai bagus tidak mudah. Chanyeol harus bekerja ekstra keras mengejar ketinggalan. Ia harus meminjam catatan sana-sini untuk melengkapi. Hamper seluruh waktunya habis untuk belajar.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu tak banyak bicara, Channie. Kenapa ?" tanya Luhan ketika mereka pulang sekolah bersama-sama.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkah. "Eh… aku harus segera pulang. Targetku hari ini menyelesaikan latihan soal matematika."

Mata Luhan terbelalak. "Kamu serius rupanya."

"Ya jelas dong, kita kan sedang bertaruh."

Luhan mengacak rambut Chanyeol dengan gemas. "Iya. Tetapi jangan terlau serius. Nanti kamu sakit, lho."

"Tidak kok. Aku memang ingin dapat nilai bagus. Supaya tidak ada lagi yang bilang bahwa aku tidak pantas buat Luhan oppa."

Kening Luhan berkerut. "Jangan pakai hal itu sebagai alasan, dong."

"Iya, deh. Tapi supaya bersemangat boleh, kan?"

"Mau ke café sebentar?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan serius. "Ehm, boleh juga."

"Huh… dasar iseng, gayanya sok serius lagi, kupikir mau menolak."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol meluruskan kaki. Ternyata capek juga berhari-hari belajar keras. Jadwalnya memang cukup padat. Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia menyempatkan diri membaca buku untuk hari itu. Waktu istirahat hanya dipakai untuk makan cepat dan kembali menekuni buku. Pulang sekolah kalau tidak ada kegiatan di klub bisa dipastikan Chanyeol mengajak Luhan bergegas ke halte bus. Soal-soal latihan sudah menunggu di rumah. Dan ajaibnya, ia betah mengerjakan soal-soal itu berulang-ulang hingga larut malam. Bahkan kegiatan klub pun diisi dengan belajar. Setelah menyelesaikan semua urusan untuk latihan, ia duduk dan membaca dengan tekun di pinggir lapangan, walaupun sesekali masih menyempatkan melirik aksi Luhan oppa di lapangan.

Bahkan kesempatan bertemu Luhan pun selalu dipakai Chanyeol untuk menanyakan soal-soal yang tak dimengerti.

"Aduh… yang pacaran, serius amat." Ledek anak-anak klub.

"Ternyata pacaran sama pelajar teladan itu payah ya. Harus belajar dimana-mana."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi ia tak pernah marah dengan ledekan mereka.

"Ada kemajuan belajarnya?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan lemas. "Lumayan, sih. Kemarin sewaktu ada percobaan ulangan aku bisa mengerjakan semuanya."

"Semuanya?"

"Iya. Tapi setelah dikoreksi ternyata salah dua dari sepuluh soal," jawab Chanyeol sambil merengut.

"Hebat, dong!" Luhan memberi semangat sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Semangat Luhan membuatnya tak terbebani untuk belajar keras. Bahkan kalau tidak ada taruhan itu, ia pun akan belajar keras. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Luhan bahwa dirinya bisa dipercaya. Itu saja.

Akhirnya minggu ujian pun tiba. Selama dua minggu berturut-turut Chanyeol berkonsentrasi penuh menghadapi hari-hari yang berat. Untunglah Luhan selalu memberi semangat. Namun, acara ke café tetap dilakukan.

"Kamu tetap ke cafe?" tanya Yixing heran. "Bukannya harus segera pulang untuk belajar?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Justru di café itu aku belajar."

Memang, setiap pulang sekolah Chanyeol dan Luhan menyempatkan diri ke café. Semangkok es krim rasanya bisa meluruhkan ketegangan selama sehari. Apalagi di café itu ia selalu mendapat dorongan semangat.

"Tadi tidak terlalu mulus. Aku kesulitan mengerjakan sebagian soal. Entah mengapa aku jadi bingung menghadapi soal ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menunjukan soal ujian.

Luhan membaca sekilas lalu mengangguk. " Ini agak rumit. Tetapi kalau kamu mau cermat, coba lihat. Soal nomor 7, 9, dan 12 sama seperti latihan yang kita kerjakan terakhir. Ini kan Cuma diubah pokok masalahnya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan serius. Benar juga. Setelah dijelaskan, ia baru mengerti.

"Mengapa bukan oppa saja yang menjadi guruku? Pasti aku tidak bingung menghadapi soal-soal ini."

"Ha..ha…ha.. itu bukan karena gurunya. Ini kan Cuma dibalik saja logikanya."

Setelah ketegangan menghadapi ujian cair, baru mereka berjalan ke halte. Setelah keluar dari café itu rasanya selalu ringan dan menyenangkan.

.

Minggu ujian yang sangat melelahkan akhirnya selesai juga.

"Kupikir ujian ini akan berlangsung terus seumur hidupku," Chanyeol menarik nafas lega.

Luhan tersenyum. Dipandangnya wajah Chanyeol. "Kamu capek sekali, ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk jujur. "Seluruh sendi tulangku rasanya copot."

"Lihat matamu cekung dan kamu kelihatan kurusan."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Kepalaku agak pening. Aku mau langsung pulang. Aku mau menikmati mandi air hangat lalu tidur siang yang menyenangkan sebelum pengumuman keluar."

Luhan tahu, Chanyeol sangat lelah. Ia merangkul pundak kekasihnya dan meletakkan kepala Chanyeol dibahunya. Chanyeol terkejut.

"Sssshhh… diam saja. Kalau begini peningmu mungkin berkurang."

Chanyeol merasa badannya hangat. Nyaman sekali rasanya saat tangan Luhan memegang pundaknya. Beberapa anak yang melewati berdeham-deham. Luhan dengan cueknya malah balas berdeham. Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Kepalanya pusing. Ia hanya mengandalkan tangan Luhan yang membimbing langkahnya. Cowok itu memandang wajah Chanyeol yang agak pucat karena lelah. Ingin rasanya ia mengecup keningnya.

Begitu sampai di halte bus, Chanyeol merasa jauh lebih enak. Semilir angin memmbuatnya 'hidup' kembali.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol merasa cemas hingga dadanya berdebar-debar. Ia harus segera melihat papan pengumuman. Ia takut nilainya jeblok.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, gadis itu berlari melewati koridor kelas. Halaman depan masih sepi. Tapi di depan papan pengumuman sudah banyak anak yang berkumpul. Chanyeol langsung meletakkan tas di kelas, lalu keluar lagi. Papan pengumuman di depan kelas seperti magnet yang menyedot anak-anak untuk menancapkan pandangan mata ke daftar nama.

Chanyeol bersusah payah menyelip-nyelipkan di antara teman-teman sekelas yang berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman. Akhirnya ia bisa berada di deretan terdepan.

Dengan teliti dan sabar diperiksanya daftar nama itu, satu per satu. Nama Luhan tercantum di urutan paling atas. Chanyeol tidak perlu sudah-sudah mencari. Cowok itu mendapatkan nilai terbaik untuk seluruh siswa kelas 2.

Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol saat melihat namanya berada di peringkat 50! Ya, peringkat ke-50 dari seluruh siswa kelas 1 yang berjumlah 270 orang. Itu berarti, ia tidak akan tinggal kelas dan mendapatkan nilai rata-rata yang cukup baik untuk ujian akhir tahun ini. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia menang taruhan dengan Luhan. Mereka akan pergi kencan berdua!

Chanyeol keluar dari kerumunan, sepertinya ia malah dengan senang hati memberikan jalan apabila ada yang meninggalkan kerumunan. Ia berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah, menaiki tangga, menuju ruang kelas 2C, kelasnya Luhan!

Chanyeol melongok ke dalam kelas dengan bersemangat. Luhan sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Luhan oppa," panggil Chanyeol dari ambang pintu kelas.

Cowok itu mendongak. "Oi, Channie. Sudah melihat papan pengumuman?" katanya sambil menghampiri. Ia tersenyum-senyum melihat gadis itu terengah-engah dan tampak bersemangat.

"Sudah!Aku ada di peringkat 50! Tidak jelekkan ?"

"Wah selamat ya. Kamu menang taruhan!"

"Tentu saja," jawab Chanyeol agak sengit. "Siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari untuk memandikan mobil barumu!"

"He…he…he… sudah memutuskan mau kencan dimana, Channie ?"

"Ssstt…," Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar cowok itu tidak terlalu keras bicara. "Aku ingin main bowling, lalu kita makan di restoran di tepi pantai!"

"Oke!" Luhan tampak senang walaupun kalah taruhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Halo semua,, masih betah baca cerita ini.. hehehe. Buat para Krisyeol maaf ya belum munculin Kris, tapi tenang di chapter 4 selanjutnya, bakal menjadi chapter terakhir Luhan muncul dicerita ini. Dan chapter depan mulai ada sad . so, harap sabar ya buat krisyeol shipper, aku juga sudah gag sabar kok lihat Chanyeol ketemu Kris… ^^

Dan gag bakal ada capeknya aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.. #bow

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review and comment, please !**


	4. Chapter 4 - First Date

**Chapter 4 – First Date**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

.

Hari itu cerah sekali, matahari bersinar lembut. Segumpal awan tebal menggantung di angkasa seolah menahan agar matahari tidak terlalu terik menyinari bumi. Angina bertiup sepoi-sepoi sejak pagi. Sekarang pukul 10.30. Chanyeol sedang menantikan Luhan datang menjemput.

Sambil melirik jalan di depan rumahnya, sebentar-sebentar Chanyeol melirik jam tangan dan mematut-matut di depan cermin. Ia ingin memastikan penampilannya cukup istimewa, karena ini kencan pertama. Tentu saja Chanyeol ingin tampil sebaik mungkin. Ia sangat gelisah menunggu kedatangan Luhan yang agak terlambat. Tak jenti-hentinya ia membetulkan dandanan dan baju yang khusus ia pakai untuk kencan istimewa ini.

Sejak kemarin ia sibuk membongkar isi lemari. Baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa kekurangan pakaian. "Hmmm, mestinya aku tidak menolak waktu tempo hari mama mengajakku membeli baju baru," gerutunya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepasang kaus dengan rok span warna oranye pastel. Hmmm, ini cocok untuk kencan pertama. Romantic dan feminine. Tetapi kayaknya repot kalau main bowling. Satu per satu pakaian yang tergantung rapi di lemari dikeluarkan. Tempat tidurnya penuh pakaian. Chanyeol jadi bingung. Aduh, pilih baju yang mana, ya?

Akhirnya ia memilih sepasang baju yang menurutnya nyaman untuk dikenakan seharian. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin besar sambil mengamati wajahnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol memperhatikan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang timbul gara-gara kurang tidur ketika menghadapi ujian minggu lalu. Untungnya sekarang sudah mulai tidak terlihat. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan lega.

"Sedikit olesan bedak pasti bisa menutupi."

Bahkan mandi pagi kali ini memerlukan waktu dua kali lebih lama. Chanyeol merasa harus mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Kencan pertama ini sangat istimewa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat kencan nanti. Namun, ia berharap bisa menikmatinya sepenuh hati.

.

Sekali lagi ia melirik jam tangannya. Entah sudah berapa kali kepalanya melongok ke luar rumah. Waktu terasa sangat lambat, lebih lambat dari biasa.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobil diikuti suara klakson pelan dua kali. Dengan sigap Chanyeol berlari keluar rumah, menuju jalan. Ada sebuah sedan baru berwarna hitam mengkilap. Dari kaca jendela mobil itu Luhan tampak sedang membuka pintu.

Chanyeol segera menyambut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia lalu duduk di kursi depan, di samping Luhan. Mobil itu pun meluncur melewati jalan perumahan yang sepi.

"Bagaimana Channie, cantik tidak mobil baruku?" tanya Luhan dengan mata tetap lurus memandang jalan. Kelihatannya ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Ya, keren sih," jawab Chanyeol sambil melempar pandangan ke bangunan rumah di sekitarnya. Ia merasa kesal sekali. Aduh, masa Luhan oppa sama sekali tidak menoleh dan mengomentari dandanannya.

"Kok, Cuma begitu? Aku sudah belajar mati-matian untuk mendapatkan mobil ini, lho."

Chanyeol semakin sebal. Ugh! Luhan oppa ini, pokirnya. Aku sudah capek-capek dandan begini, dilirik saja tidak. Malah ngomonin mobil baru. Dasar! Mungkin begitu ya kalau cowok punya mobil baru. Ia akan mencurahkan semua perhatian pada mobil barunya. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tak bisa terima. Ini kan kencan, bukan pamer mobil baru.

Sepanjang jalan cowok it uterus membicarakan mobilnya. Chanyeol berusaha menahan diri untuk tetap menjadi pandengar yang baik. Akhirnya mereka tiba di pelataran parker tempat bowling. Oh, sial. Tempat itu ternyata tutup karena sedang direnovasi.

"Yaaaahhh," Luhan mendesah kecewa saat melihat pengumuman yang terpampang di depan pintu masuk arena boling.

"Kenapa harus direnovasi sekarang?" rutuk Chanyeol.

Kekesalannya semakin memuncak. Masa hari ini tidak ada satupun yang berjalan benar, sih?! Kencan pertama gagal. Percuma kemarin ia memilih baju seharian. Tak ada gunanya mandi berlama-lama. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa disepelekan. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya kabur.

Oh, aku tidak ingin kelihatan emosional apalagi cengeng di depan Luhan oppa hanya karena masalah yang kelihatannya sepele bagi cowok itu. Chanyeol menghapus air matanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kita ke tempat lain aja, yuk," Luhan menoleh. Gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk, lalu mengangguk pelan. Dengan suara berat karena menahan tangis ia menjawab, "Bolehlah, ketimbang bengong. Mau pergi kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau nonton? Setelah itu kita putar-putar di mal sampai sore. Lalu makan malam di pantai. Asyik, kan ?"

"Nonton? Seingatku filmnya tidak ada yang bagus! Memang oppa punya rencana mau nonton?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Yang direncanakan saja gagal, apalagi yang tidak direncanakan.

"Yah, kemana pun boleh. Aku kan sudah janji mengajak Channie kencan. Apalagi kamu sudah susah-susah berdandan buat acara hari ini. Minimal kita harus tetap kencan, kan ?" balas Luhan polos, seolah tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang membelalak kesenangan, hamper-hampir tak percaya.

Oh, ternyata Luhan oppa memperhatikan. Ternyata ia sadar aku sudah berdandan heboh hari ini! Duh, kalau memang begitu bilang donk dari tadi. Jadi aku tidak perlu kesal, pikir Chanyeol.

.

Mobil hitam itu pun meluncur di atas aspal kelabu, menyusuri jalan kecil di tepi pantai. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk melewatkan sepanjang siang itu di sana. Bermain ombak, mencari kerang, naik motorboat, atau sekedar duduk bersantai menikmati hembusan angin dan sinar matahari yang hangat.

Chanyeol sangat menikmati suasana pantai. Acara yang satu ini tidak akan gagal karena cuaca sangat mendukung. Ombak yang merayap mendekati pantai terasa sejuk di kaki. Makin lama pasir di bawah telapak kaki tergerus. Rasanya seperti berdiri di atas bukit yang kena erosi.

"Mau naik motorboat?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan wajah berbinar. Merekapun menyusuri laut dalam di dekat pantai. Berkali-kali Chanyeol terpekik saat motorboat menikung tajam. Tak ada pilihan lain selain berpegang kuat-kuat pada Luhan.

Begitu sampai di pantai sekujur tubuh Chanyeol basah kuyup, tapi ia merasa senang sekali.

"Luhan oppa, kita cari kerang, yuk."

Kerang-kerang yang berserakan beraneka ragam bentuknya. Mereka pun berlomba mencari kerang yang paling unik dan lucu.

"Wah, kerang ini seperti topi ya dan kulitnya seperti tirai kamarku," teriak Chanyeol.

"Bagus yang ini. Lihat, warnanya hitam. Keren. Seperti mobilku."

Aduh… ternyata pikiran Luhan oppa masih ke mobilnya. Diam-diam Chanyeol menjadi sebal dengan mobil baru Luhan. Tetapi ia tidak ingin suasana ceria di pantai tercemar akibat kejengkelannya. "Ah, biarlah. Aku juga pasti akan memberikan perhatian lebih pada benda idamanku yang baru. Apalagi ini didapat karena prestasi hebat di sekolah," pikirnya.

Akhirnya, walau agak terpaksa, Chanyeol mau juga berdamai dengan rasa jengkelnya.

.

Mereka mengobrol santai sambil menikmati lagu dari radio mobil. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Chanyeol sangat menikmati saat berdua seperti ini. Diliriknya Luhan yang melipat tangan sambil menengadah. Chanyeol jadi iri melihat cowok itu begitu santai menikmati kencan ini.

"Eh, Channie," kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil memutar tubuh menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Apa cita-citamu setelah lulus SMA?"

"Oh, aku belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Tapi aku ingin mendaftar di akademi saja. Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus kuliah. Pasti berat."

"Tuh, kan. Selalu begitu! Pesimis amat, sih. Waktu ujian kemarin nilaimu bagus, kan!"

"Iiiihh.. cerewet amat! Terserah aku mau daftar dimana. Memang Oppa punya rencana apa selulus SMA?"

Luhan menambah kecepatan. Mobil melaju semakin cepat.

"Aku ingin menjadi arsitek. Aku akan kuliah dengan sungguh-sungguh supaya cepat lulus dan menjadi arsitek terkenal."

"Sepak bolanya?"

"Ya berhenti, dong! Sebenarnya di kelas tiga ini aku sudah berencana berhenti dari klub. Aku kan harus berkonsentrasi untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Itu pasti akan menguras tenaga."

Chanyeol tercengang mendengarnya. "Oh, oppa yakin? Kabarnya ada beberapa klub sepak bola terkenal yang ingin merekrut oppa, kan ?"

"Sama sekali tidak terpikir kea rah sana, kok. Sejak awal aku ikut klub hanya untuk hobi, tidak ada keinginan menjadi pemain sepak bola."

"Kenapa? Padahal oppa jelas berbakat di lapangan bola. Sayang kalau di tinggalkan."

"Sudah jelaskan? Supaya aku bisa masuk universitas yang bagus. Lulus dengan cepat dan…" ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba terhenti, wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. Setelah menarik napas panjang ia melanjutkan, "Setelah lulus, aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Channie. Kamu mau, kan ?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna ucapan itu, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh bunyi klakson yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Sebuah truk besar telah menghadang di depan mobil Luhan. Truk it uterus menekan klakson untuk meminta jalan. Jarak kedua mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu semakin dekat saat Luhan membanting setir ke jalan kosong untuk mencegah terjadinya tabrakan. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul sebuah van, langsung menyeruduk sisi kanan mobil, membuat mobil hitam itu meluncur dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Tanpa kendali, mobil Luhan terhempas di tepi jalan sebelum akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas.

BRAAAKKKKK!

Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlontar ke depan. Namun, badannya yang terikat sabuk pengaman membuat tubuhnya kembali terjerembab ke kursi. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah dasbor mobil. Lalu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya menjadi gelap…. Sepi dan dingin.

.

Aneh sekali. Gelap yang pekat membuat chanyeol tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Ia berkali-kali mencoba membuka mata, tetapi tidak bisa. Sekelilingnya gelap dan dingin, suasananya terasa lain. Bahkan sekarang sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Perlahan-lahan ada sesuatu menyentuh sebagian wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol baru sadar ada yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Dengan bersusah payah, ia berhasil membuka mata. Ternyata Luhan.

"Channie, bangun!" wajah cowok itu kelihatan cemas, hingga keningnya berkerut. Kenapa, ya? Pikir Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi?

"Luhan oppa…" Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara lemah.. "ini… dimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol bangun. Pemandangan di sekitarnya tampak asing, mirip hutan. Kanan kirinya ditumbuhi pepohonan pinus lebat, tapi anehnya semua berkabut. Samar-samar tercium bau wangi yang lembut. Bau yang mengingatkannya pada suatu kenangan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingat. Ia Cuma tahu, bau itu sangat tenang dan damai.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu. Kamu tidak seharusnya berada disini, Channie. Pergilah! Pergi kesana!" seru Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang diapit pohon-pohon pinus. Wajah tampannya kelihatan sangat cemas. Sungguh, belum pernah Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ini. Apa yang dipikirkan Luhan oppa, sih? Ia sendiri ada disini, lalu mengapa aku tidak boleh? Chanyeol bingung. Kepalanya semakin sakit ketika ia mencoba untuk berpikir. Berdenyut-denyut dan menyiksa sekali. Chanyeol jadi mengantuk.

"Luhan oppa sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Channie. Selama kamu selamat, aku tidak apa-apa. Nah, pergilah sebelum terlambat!" Luhan sekali lagi membimbingnya menuju jalan itu.

Chanyeol jadi semakin bingung. Terlambat untuk apa? Apa maksudnya? Namun, ia mau juga bergerak ke jalan itu. Selama ini Chanyeol memang percaya. Luhan tidak mungkin menjerumuskan dirinya. Gadis itu pun berjalan.

"Bagus, Channie. Jalan terus," Luhan memberi semangat.

Chanyeol ingat, semangat semacam ini selalu diterimanya setiap hari ketika ujian. Karena itu ia makin yakin dengan jalan yang ditunjukkan cowok itu. Walaupun terasa berat, ia terus melangkah.

Di ujung jalan, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak sambil menatap Luhan. Ia tidak mengenal jalan itu, yang kelihatan sangat mengerikan. Chanyeol jadi enggan.

"Aku takut, oppa. Kalau harus pergi sendirian aku takut. Kumohon oppa, ikutlah bersamaku."

"Itu tidak bisa, Channie. Maafkan aku, mulai sekarang kamu harus berani menjalani semuanya sendirian,"Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi…," Chanyeol hendak membantah saat ia menyadari kabut semakin pekat. Ia tidakbisa melihat apa-apa lagi! Luhan,, jalan setapak, maupun hutan pinus, semua lenyap ditelan kabut. Bau lembut yang sangat dirindukannya juga tak tercium lagi.

"Luhan oppa! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku taku! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa oppa! Luhan opppaaaa!"

Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Luhan ditengah lautan kabut sampai akhirnya ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **A/N :** halooo,, masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini.? Maaf kalau semakin lama semakin membosankan. Terima kasih yang udah review. Aku mau update ganda hari ini kalau kalian gag keberatan sich..hehehe

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat readers yang masih betah baca cerita yang membosankan ini dan gag bosan juga aku bilang 'ditunggu review dan commentnya ya'.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5 - Love Flies

**Chapter 5 – Love Flies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Mrs. Park**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 _ **Tulisan bercetak miring untuk Flashback**_

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol pingsan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Chanyeol menoleh. Oh, itu buka suara Luhan oppa. Tetapi ia ingat betul suara itu sangat dikenalnya. Chanyeol masih mencari-cari Luhan. Tadi ia ada di ujung jalan berkabut. Sekarang kabut sudah lenyap. Seharusnya Luhan ada disana, mengembangkan kedua tangan untuk memeluknya.

Namun… sepertinya ada tangan yang memeluknya dengan hangat. Entah tangan siapa, tetapi Chanyeol sangat mengenal pelukannya, hangat dan membuat tenteram. Gadis itu masih mencari-cari kekasihnya.

"Luhan oppaaaaa!"

Tetap tidak jawaban. Chanyeol menjadi ketakutan. Dia sendirian di tempat asing itu. Sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan, Chanyeol terisak, "Luhan oppa… aku takut sendirian. Oppa dimana? Datanglah."

Chanyeol baru mengangkat wajah ketika hidungnya mencium bau aneh… yang menyengat. Ia membuka mata. Kini semua kabut sudah lenyap. Bahkan ia bisa melihat sekitarnya degan jelas. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan putih. Baunya tidak lembut seperti hutan pinus tempat Luhan oppa menyuruhnya pergi, melainkan tajam dan beraroma obat. Tubuhnya kembali terasa sakit. Gadis itu berusaha melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana.

"Luhan op-pa?"

Dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar, Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Luhan kembali. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Mama menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia berteriak, nyaris histeris.

"Chanyeol sayang, kamu sudah sadar! Oh Chanyeol, syukurlah. Mama cemas sekali. Kamu telah kehilangan kesadaran selama seminggu! Semua menunggumu."

Chanyeol memandang wajah ibunya. Mama kelihatan sangat lelah sekaligus lega. Wajahnya menyiratkan sisa-sisa kekhawatiran dan airmata. Mama kelihatannya kurang tidur.

"Mama, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan, nak… kecelakaan. Mobil yang kalian tumpangi menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Tapi untunglah kamu selamat."

"Luhan oppa… bagaimana dengan Luhan oppa?"

Mama tertegun.

"Maaf, sayang… tapi saat di bawa ke rumah sakit, ia sudah…"

"Sudah… apa, ma?"

Perasaan tidak enak mulai merambati sekujur tubuh Chanyeol. Perutnya terasa sakit, dan jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Firasat buruk menyergapnya, membuat kepalanya yang sakit semakin berdenyut-denyut.

"Dia… kehilangan banyak darah… dan… tidak tertolong lagi."

Mendengar berita itu, Chanyeol merasa seolah dihempaskan dengan keras. Tubuhnya seperti tersedot jauh kedalam tanah.

"Luhan oppa, Luhan oppa… tidak tertolong, ma? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Pasti salah, ma!"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol. Mama tahu kamu sedih, tapi ia sudah tidak bersama kita lagi. Tenang, nak. Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan, selain berdoa. Upacara pemakamannya juga sudah berlalu."

"Tidak, ma. Mama pasti keliru! Luhan oppa bukan orang yang lemah. Ia selalu… selalu optimis! Selalu memberiku dukungan. Tidak mungkin orang seperti itu mati kan, ma. Tidak mungkin! Tidak!"

Jeritan Chanyeol bergema di seluruh koridor rumah sakit. Ia menangis, meraung sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak mau percaya bahwa Luhan yang amat disayanginya sudah tiada.

"Ia tadi yang menyuruhku jalan kemari. Ia masih ada!"

Mama mengelus kepala anaknya yang dibalut perban. "Tidak, nak."

"Mama percayalah. Chanyeol bertemu Luhan oppa, ma" isak Chanyeol. "Dia…dia yang menunjukkan jalan supaya Chanyeol keluar dari hutan. Dia… dia juga yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk kuat dan bertahan."

Mama mengangguk. "Mama tahu Luhan sayang sekali pada Chanyeol. Mungkin karena itu dia ingin Chanyeol kuat dan kembali. Luhan ingin kamu segera sadar, nak."

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya. Di matanya tampak sosok Luhan sedang tersenyum tipis di tengah hutan pinus. Oh, ia tak bisa lagi melihat cowok itu menggiring bola di tengah lapangan hijau. Tidak bisa lagi melihat senyumnya, atau mendengarnya memanggil 'Channie'. Semua itu tidak akan terulang lagi.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat pada mimpinya yang aneh, saat ia melihat Luhan di hutan pinus. Pasti tempat itu perbatasan antara hidup dan mati. Oh, cowok itu malah menyuruhnya kembali kemari.

"Untuk apa…?" desisnya lirih. "Untuk apa aku hidup kalau Luhan oppa pergi meninggalkanku selamanya?"

Chanyeol menyesali dan meratapi nasibnya. Mengapa waktu itu ia mengajak Luhan oppa ke pantai? Mengapa waktu itu ia sempat berpraduga jelek pada Luhan oppa hanya karena persoalan yang amat sepele? Kenapa waktu itu ia menuruti Luhan oppa memasuki jalan setapak? Oh, andai ia tidak menurut, mungkin ia bisa ikut mati. Mengapa, mengapa dan beribu mengapa lain memenuhi otaknya.

.

Semuanya jelas sekali dan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mengoyak-ngoyak perasaan, bahkan mungkin kewarasannya. Setiap kali Chanyeol bangun tidur dan membuka mata, ia serasa mendengar suara Luhan bergema di telinganya. Mama harus berjuang ekstra keras menghentikan usaha-usaha Chanyeol untuk menyusul kekasihnya. Chanyeol tahu, betapa pedihnya perasaan mama. Dan betapa pun perasaan hampa menderanya, ia akhirnya berhasil bangkit. Semua berkat mama yang selalu memberinya dorongan semangat!

Ini adalah liburan yang paling pahit dalam sejarah hidupnya. Kalau bukan karena mama, ingin rasanya Chanyeol tetap berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Lihat, matahari sudah terbit. Ayo bangun. Atau… kamu ingin mama mengguyurmu dengan air dingin?" goda mama.

Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, matahari selalu bergerak dari timur ke barat. Ia tak peduli orang bicara apa. Tetapi ia terus berjalan karena kehadirannya sangat diperlukan," kata mama sambil melipat selimut.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, seolah mengiyakan.

"Chan, sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Kamu pasti akan segera punya banyak teman. Mama tahu, kamu agak pendiam. Tetapi kalau mau, kamu pasti bisa tertawa lagi bersama teman-temanmu yang lain."

Lagi-lagii Chanyeol hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa semangat.

Selama sebulan ia tinggal di rumah bersama mama. Walaupun sepi tapi itu cukup menyenangkan. Sementara ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapa pun. Ya, Chanyeol sengaja membiarkan dirinya larut akan kenangan bersama Luhan, dan menenggelamkan diri dalam kesedihan. Chanyeol tahu, semua orang akan berkata padanya agar ia tegar dan terus maju. Ia juga berkali-kali mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ia tak sanggup, tak sanggup kalau harus tegar dan melupakan kesedihan. Saat ini hanya itu yang dia inginkan.

Padahal besok liburan berakhir. Mau tidak mau ia harus berangkat ke sekolah dan menghadapi semua sendirian. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang siap menolong dan memberinya semangat. Juga tidak ada mama yang sabar mendampingi selama sebulan ini.

Masuk kelas 2 rasanya seperti saat masuk SMA setahun yang lalu. Seharusnya ia menikmati sudah menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini. Tetapi kesedihan yang membelenggu membuatnya cemas saat masuk di hari pertama.

.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Sama buruk, sama kelabu, sama menyebalkan dengan hari-hari lain dimana Luhan tidak lagi bersamanya. Dengan gontai dan tanpa semangat Chanyeol mengayunkan langkah menuju sekolah.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya pada mama. Ia berusaha tidak menampakkan kesedihan. Mama pasti khawatir sekali, pikirnya. Sudah tak terhitung lagi kerepotan Chanyeol yang membuat mama merasa sedih dan cemas.

Aneh sekali, pikir Chanyeol. Ia menatap jalan. Oh, rasanya begitu kosong dan sepi. Jalan yang penuh dengan anak sekolah dan para pegawai sebenarnya cukup ramai. Tak ada yang berubah. Namun, gadis itu merasa sepi. Langkah-langkah kaki tergesa-gesa tak lagi didengarnya. Ia hanya mendengar langkah kakinya sendiri yang menapak perlahan.

Biasanya setiap pagi Luhan selalu menjemput. Dengan wajah penuh senyum cowok itu selalu memberinya semangat untuk menghadapi hari-hari padat dan melelahkan di sekolah. Dan saat berjalan berdua menuju halte bus, adalah perjalanan yang luar biasa indah.

Saat naik bus menuju sekolah, mereka selalu memilih tempat duduk di deretan kedua sebelah kiri. Selalu di bangku itu. Sepertinya orang tahu bahwa itu jatah bangku mereka.

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala ke tiang halte. Ia menunggu bus dengan lesu. Oh, saat-saat bersama Luhan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Menunggu bus yang lama pun terasa menyenangkan. Semakin lama bus datang, semakin panjang waktu untuk berduaan.

Ah, semua kenangan itu rasanya baru kemarin terjadi. Tanpa terasa kini sudah dua bulan Chanyeol berjalan seorang diri menuju halte bus. Tak ada lagi suara Luhan yang biasa meledek. Tak ada lagi tangan Luhan yang biasa mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

Siang itu, Chanyeol berdiri di halte dengan sendu. Menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Akhirnya bus itupun datang. Dengan getir gadis itu naik dan duduk sekenanya di bangku yang ada. Selintas ia melirik bangku favoritnya sudah terisi. Entah siapa yang duduk disana. Chanyeol memandang ke luar jendela.

Namun, dari bangku kenangan itu terdengar suara tawa berat. Hampir mirip dengan suara Luhan. Chanyeol tersentak. Ia langsung mencari-cari si pemilik suara. Ternyata sepasang remaja yang sedang berpacaran. Oh, kenangan akan Luhan serasa bangkit lagi. Namun, gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah.

Bus berhenti di halte berikutnya. Deg! Jantung chanyeol berdebar kencang saat melihat sosok cowok yang sangat dikenalnya. Luhan! Nafasnya memburu. Ya, itu… itu Luhan! Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memanggil, "Oppa…"

Cowok yang dipanggil menoleh. Ah… ternyata bukan, walaupun wajah dan postur tubuhnya memang mirip. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat dan kembali duduk. Ia tak peduli orang yang tadi disapanya itu kini memandangnya dengan heran. Ia juga tak peduli ketika akhirnya cowok itu duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Pikirannya kembali menerawang.

Siksaan atas kenangan tentang Luhan membuat chanyeol memilih diam. Ia masih melihat Luhan dimana-mana. Di depan kelas, di lapangan sepak bola, di koridor. Cowok itu tampak melambai dan tersenyum. Tetapi ketika Chanyeol mengedipkan mata untuk memastikan penglihatan, sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Gadis itu teringat hari pertamanya di kelas 2, dua bulan yang lalu. Ia terkejut sewaktu melihat Luhan ada di pintu gerbang sekolah, sedang menunggu. Chanyeol bergegas mendekat.

" _Luhan oppa, kemana saja?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum. "Aku disini. Sekarang Channie masuk kelas dulu, ya."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng. "Luhan oppa juga harus masuk."_

 _Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan masuk. Channie harus masuk sendiri. Harus berani. Mengerti maksudku?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng dan menunduk sedih._

" _Chanyeol!"_

 _Ah itu suara Sehun. Chanyeol menoleh. Sehun sudah berdiri di sebelahnya._

" _Kenapa kamu membungkuk di depan tembok?"_

 _Chanyeol terkejut. "Tembok? Tadi Luhan oppa ada disini. Sungguh, aku baru saja bicara dengannya…aku…aku…"_

 _Chanyeol tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Dadanya sesak dan matanya mulai panas. Tiba-tiba saja airmata sudah berlinang membasahi pipi._

 _Sehun memeluknya dengan rasa sayang. "Aku tahu kamu masih sedih. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja."_

" _Tidak, ia benar-benar ada disini. Dia… dia bilang aku harus masuk ke sekolah sendirian. Dia tak mungkin ikut masuk. Dia meminta aku supaya berani," isak Chanyeol._

 _Sehun memandang wajah sahabatnya dengan iba. "Kalau Luhan oppa bilang begitu, berarti ia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Yuk, masuk. Pelajaran sudah hamper dimulai."_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. "Aku…aku takut… aku tidak sanggup…"_

" _Aku tahu. Tetapi kamu tidak bisa seharian berdiri disini kan? Yuk!"_

 _Akhirnya mereka pun masuk kekelas baru._

Chanyeol masih ingat jelas waktu itu. Semua mata memandangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat. Sehun balas menggenggam tangannya, seperti sedang berusaha menguatkan. Berpasang-pasang mata itu seakan bertanya, ingin tahu banyak. Untunglah, tetman-teman Chanyeol dikelas 1 yang kini sekelas dengannya bisa mengerti. Mereka menyalami dan menghiburnya termasuk Yixing.'

.

CIIIITTT!

Suara rem bus menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan. Dengan gontai ia melangkah turun dari bus dan menyusuri deretan pertokoan di jalan menuju sekolah.

Sejak kematian Luhan, gadis itu merasakan banyak perubahan pada dirinya. Ia telah berubah menjadi muram dan pemurung. Ia tidak pernah memedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia merasa teman-teman di sekolah yang semula bersimpati sekarang mulai menjauhi. Mungkin mereka tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang sekarang, atau mungkin sudah lelah menghibur, entahlah. Yang jelas, hidup ini sudah tidak berarti lagi sejak cowok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hari ini Chanyeol memutuskan mundur dari manajer klub sepak bola. Ini keputusan sulit karena ia terlanjur akrab dengan anak-anak klub. Apalagi semua tugasnya sebagai manajer sudah dikuasai. Chanyeol membayangkan anak-anak klub pasti terkejut. Namun, sejak semalam ia sudah menimbang-nimbang. Ketika pertama masuk kembali sebagai manajer, ia sangat tersiksa karena ia melihat Luhan ada dimana-mana. Konsentrasinya terpecah dan kesedihannya menggumpal. Kalau tetap ada di klub pasti kesedihannya tidak akan hilang. Semua mengingatkan pada cowok itu.

Chanyeol melangkah ragu-ragu ke ruang guru. Dengan hati-hati ia merogoh tas dan mengeluarkan surat pengunduran diri dari klub sepak bola yang semalam ditulisnya di rumah.

"Permisi," kata Chanyeol pada pak Minseok, guru olahraga sekaligus Pembina klub sepak bola sekolah.

"Oh, Chanyeol silahkan masuk! Ada keperluan apa?"

"hmmm, ini, pak," suara chanyeol hampir tak terdengar saat ia menyodorkan amplop putih. "Saya…" ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan. "Sebaiknya Bapak baca saja," sambungnya lirih.

Pak Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasa gurunya sudah tahu isi surat itu bahkan sebelum membaca. Ternyata benar, tanpa membaca pun Pak Minseok berkata, "Dengar Chanyeol, bapak mengerti kamu masih merasa terpukul dengan kepergian Luhan yang mendadak. Yah, kita semua juga terpukul. Bapak juga mengerti kalau kamu tidak mau menjadi manajer klub sepak bola. Tapi bapak rasa itu bukan solusi yang baik."

Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata gurunya.

"Bapak rasa tidak baik kalau kamu terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kamu harus punya kesibukan yang berarti agar tidak terus memikirkan hal ini. Karena kamu sudah memutuskan mengundurkan diri sebagai manajer sepak bola, bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi manajer klub basket saja? Mereka butuh manajer yang bisa diandalkan. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka harus mengikuti kejuaraan mewakili sekolah."

Chanyeol hanya menunduk perlahan tanpa berkata-kata. Baginya, menjadi manajer klub atau tidak, tidak menjadi masalah. Toh semuanya sudah tidak berarti lagi. Tapi ia tahu, pak Minseok bermaksud baik. Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bapak akan tuliskan surat pengantar untuk Pembina klub basket."

Setelah menerima surat pengantar, Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera berlalu menju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC….**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Halooo,, aku benar-benar update 2 chapter sekaligus…hehehehe. Entahlah, aku ingin update 2 sekaligus hari ini, aku tau ceritaku membosankan, ya semoga kalian masih menikmatinya… #pesimis

Ok, dichapter ini Chanyeol dipindah ke klub basket. Pasti tahukan artinya basket…hehehe

So, ditunggu review dan commentnya. Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau baca… ^^ #Bow


	6. Chapter 6 - Strange Boy

**Chapter 6 – Strange Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (GS)**

 **Kris Wu**

 **.**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Choi Minho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

Sore itu matahari bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu tebal yang menggantung di langit, pertanda hujan lebat akan turun membasahi bumi. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, Chanyeol segera membereskan mejanya.

"Kamu mau kemana? Ke klub?" tanya Sehun heran. "Aku dengar kamu mengundurkan diri."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak sanggup lagi berada di klub sepak bola. Lalu Pak Minseok menawarkan aku untuk menjadi manajer di klub basket. Dan.. aku terima."

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah, aku senang. Kalau waktumu banyak tersita pasti kamu tidak akan melamun lagi. Menyebalkan juga melihatmu terus-terusan diam dan muram."

Chanyeol tidak terkejut. "Jadi, selama ini ternyata aku mengganggu kalian ya?"

"Mengganggu sih tidak. Cuma… siapa yang suka melihat temannya terus-terusan melamun. Kamu jadi seperti batu di kelas ini. Ketika yang lain tertawa kamu diam. Ketika yang lain diam, kamu lebih diam lagi. Membosankan. Apalagi matamu selalu menerawang."

Chanyeol terdiam dan tertunduk lesu. Ya, ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Gadis berambut pendek itu menepuk leengan Chanyeol, memberinya semangat.

"Aku yakin kamu akan menjadi manajer yang baik disana. Waktu kamu jadi manajer di klub sepak bola, banyak yang memuji, lho. Mereka bilang, kamu rajin dan pantang mengeluh."

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, sehingga ia terlihat seperti sedang mengerutkan bibir.

"Sejak SMP kamu selalu bisa menyenangkan orang."

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin kamu tidak terus menerus berbuat bodoh. Diam dan sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri pasti menyebalkan buat orang lain."

Chanyeol menutup tasnya, "Mau ikut aku ke klub, Sehun?"

"Sorry, hari ini aku ada kencan. Jongin oppa sedang menungguku di klub."

Chanyeol tercenung. Jongin oppa dan Sehun berpacaran sejak mereka masuk ke sekolah ini. Ketika mendengar mereka menjadi pasangan banyak yang heran. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun yang cerewet dan suka tertawa tertarik pada Jongin yang pendiam dan serius? Ketua klub fotografi itu dikenal dingin.

"Ah… itu sih biasa. Kalau aku bertemu orang yang sama-sama ramai pasti kencan kami heboh dan berisik. Kalau dengan Jongin oppa kan bisa seimbang. Tapi kadang-kadang aneh juga sih karena aku bisa tertawa lepas sedangkan dia Cuma tersenyum."

Kenangan akan Luhan kembali membayang di benak Chanyeol. Untunglah, Sehun segera menepuk bahunya dan berpamitan. Chanyeol segera mengambil barang-barangnya dan bergegas menuju ruangan klub basket.

.

Aula tempat latihan sudah mulai ramai. Beberapa siswa sedang asyik melatih dribble dan passing, sementara sekelompok siswa lain sedang asyik berlatih tanding.

"Perhatian semua!" Suara Pak Choi Minho, sang pelatih klub basket memecah kebisingan di tengah aula yang padat dan berisik. "Anggota klub basket harap segera berkumpul!"

Tak lama kemudian, semua anggota klub sudah berkumpul di hadapan sang pelatih.

"Mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa manajer yang lama, Yuri, sudah mengundurkan diri dari klub untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Sudah dua bulan klub kita tidak punya manajer."

Pak Minho menarik perlahan lengan Chanyeol, mengajaknya ke depan barisan anggota klub basket.

"Oh, ya, perkenalkan, ini Chanyeol, manajer klub basket yang baru. Ia mantan manajer klub sepak bola yang berpengalaman. Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama. Oke, latihan dimulai lagi."

Setelah mendengar instruksi dari pelatih, semua anggota klub basket segera kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Semua, kecuali seorang cowok jangkung berambut pirang. Ia malah berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hai, siapa namamu tadi?" sapanya ramah.

Chanyeol menatap sebal pada cowok itu dan menjawab, "Chanyeol!"

"Oh, iya aku lupa tadi. Ehm, kenalkan namaku Kris Wu!" cowok itu menyodorkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Tapi seolah tidak melihat, Chanyeol hanya berjalan melewati Kris, sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan kris.

"Hei, sombong sekali. Kata pelatih kamu mantan manajer klub sepak bola, ya?"

Kris mengejar, tapi gadis itu tetap tidak memedulikan dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Aduh, aku kan belum selesai bicara!" Kris memegang lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Apa sih maumu?" tukas Chanyeol sengit, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kris, tapi sia-sia. Cengkraman cowok itu semakin kuat.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kamu mendadak pindah dari klub sepak bola ke klub basket?" tanya Kris santai, tidak memperdulikan protes chanyeol.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia tidak siap ddengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Maka ia hanya berkata, "Tidak ada alasan apa-apa!"

"Ah, masa? Padahal aku tahu lho alasanmu pindah!" Kris tersenyum jahil.

Deg! Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Apa benar Kris tahu alasannya pindah karena ia tidak tahan apabila berada di klub sepak bola tanpa Luhan? Mata Chanyeol menatap cowok itu tidak percaya.

"Ya… kau pindah ke klub ini karena…. Kamu ngefans sama aku, kan?" Kris cengar cengir sambil menyibak rambut pirangnya. Gayanya benar-benar dibuat sekeren mungkin.

"What the….?!"

"Iya, kan! Kalau tidak ngefans sama aku yang cool dan keren ini, tidak mungkin kan kamu mau capek-capek pindah klub. Padahal aku dengar kamu berhasil jadi manajer klub yang disukai disana. Nah…. Kalau bukan karena ada sesuatu yang istimewa di klub basket ini pasti kamu tidak akan pergi dari klub lamamu. Dan yang istimewa itu memang benar-benar ada. Ia ada di sini. Di depanmu. Iya, kan?" Kris terus membual dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

"GILA!" bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Kris terkejut. "Ngefans sama kamu? Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus mengejar orang macam kamu ke klub ini. Jangan bercanda! Kamu pikir kamu siapa, hah!"

Dengan kasar Chanyeol berbalik meninggalkan Kris. Untunglah, semua pemain sedang berkonsentrasi di lapangan. Tidak ada memperhatikan adegan menyebalkan itu.

Dengan marah Chanyeol meninggalkan aula tempat klub basket berlatih. Kesal, benci… semua bercampur dalam dirinya. Apa-apaan cowok itu, apa dia pikir dirinya sekeren itu? Mana mungkin aku pindah klub hanya untuk cowok semacam itu, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes.

Chanyeol menyesal. Oh, kenapa tadi ia tiba-tiba bersikap histeris begitu di depan Kris. Padahal cowok itu pasti hanya bercanda. Namun, karena kepalanya hanya dipenuhi pikiran akan Luhan, maka candaan tadi terasa dihina. Ini yang membuat kesal dan menangis.

Chanyeol menangis di halaman sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lembut menyentuh pundaknya. Chanyeol menoleh. Kris berdiri di belakangnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kamu marah?" tanya Kris dengan nada menyesal.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Pasti kamu marah, kan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kamu menangis."

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Iya deh, kalau kamu tidak mau mengaku juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kamu jangan menangis terus. Sekarang masuk yuk. Kami butuh manajer untuk membersihkan bola, nih..hehehe," rayu Kris dengan wajah memelas.

"Hmm, baiklah," jawab Chanyeol lemas. Ia tahu, Kris benar-benar minta maaf. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin cowok itu mau mencarinya dan mengajak masuk. Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke aula olahraga.

Sesampainya di depan pintu aula, Kris menepuk pelan pundak chanyeol dan berkata, "Aku mengerti kok kalau kamu tadi kesal dan malu. Biasa. Cewek kan suka malu-malu kalau naksir cowok. Tapi kalau sama aku tidak perlu malu-malu, deh. Oke?!"

Kris berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, bergabung dengan anggota klub basket yang lain. Chanyeol hanya melongo. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia bertemu cowok yang begitu narsistik sampai-sampai ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Chanyeol melihat Kris berlari zig-zag diantara para pemain dan merebut bola. Dengan mudah ia menyelip-nyelip pemain lain, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di bawah ring. Dengan satu lompatan ringan ia sudah membawa bola itu diatas ring dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Plung! Sesaat setelah memasukkan bola, ia menoleh dan melempar cium kearah Chanyeol.

Gadis itu membuang muka. Malu juga ketahuan kalau tadi ia memperhatikan. Namun, cowok itu sepertinya tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Selain warna rambutnya yang mencolok, gayanya yang riang dan agak kekanakan tampak menggemaskan. Susah untuk tidak memperhatikan cowok senorak itu, rutuk Chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau Kris tampan. Hmmm, sepertinya semua anggota klub ini menyukai Kris.

.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin keluar dari aula, tapi karena merasa tidak enak kepada Pak Minseok yang sudah merekomendasikan, maka ia harus serius menjalankan tugas. Satu hal yang dipelajari Chanyeol sewaktu masih menjadi manajer di klub sepak bola adalah seorang manajer harus tahu betul kondisi di lapangan. Ia juga harus mengenal seluruh anggota tim. Karena itu Chanyeol memilih duduk di sudut, memperhatikan para pemain.

Diam-diam ia mencatat beberapa karakter pemain di lapangan. Catatan semacam ini perlu sebagai bahan jika sewaktu-waktu diminta untuk memutuskan persoalan. Yang sering terjadi adalah tiba-tiba seseorang memutuskan mengundurkan diri tanpa sebab. Dengan mengetahui karakter mereka, seorang manajer bisa mendekati dan mengajaknya bicara.

Sore ini para pemain inti klub basket turun berlatih, termasuk Kris. Anggota pemula duduk di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan pemain tim inti. Dengan gayanya yang unik Kris berkali-kali membuat yang lain terkesima. Walaupun di luar lapangan terkesan tidak serius, tapi di dalam lapangan semua itu berubah. Kris bermain dengan serius. Ia jarang gagal baik merebut atau memasukkan bola.

Dalam hati Chanyeol mengaku, permainannya memang bagus. Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Setiap kali berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, cowok itu selalu menoleh dan melemparkan cium padanya. Chanyeol semakin sebal. Tapi itu belum seberapa dibanding apa yang dilakukan Kris pada menit-menit akhir latihan.

Chanyeol sedang menulis catatan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola melintas tepat di sampingnya, disusul selembar handuk penuh keringat dan berbau menyengat, hinggap di kepalanya. Dengan jijik, ia menyingkirkan handuk jorok itu dan segera mencari pelakunya yang ternyata Kris.

Cowok itu menahan tawa sambil berkata dengan gaya disombong-sombongkan, "Cuci yang bersih ya manajer." Tapi sebelum Chanyeol sempat memaki-maki, Kris sudah kabur ke kamar ganti.

Setengah jam sebelum bubar Chanyeol membereskan semua bola dan perlengkapan. Tinggal satu bola yang tadi di pegang Pak Minho. Gadis itu baru saja memasukkan bola terakhir ke dalam gudang. Ia bermaksud mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Saat itulah tiba-tiba Kris menghadang.

"Kamu naik apa?" tanyanya.

"Naik bus," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Haaah! Sesore ini mau naik bus? Jangaaaann! Bagaimana kalau kuantar? Aku bawa motor, kok."

"Terima kasih. Tidak perlu, aku naik bus saja," balas Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

"Oke, deh. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tetapi kalau kamu berubah pikiran temui aku dikantin, ya. Aku mau makan dulu."

Kris berlari kecil ke pintu aula. Chanyeol hanya memandang punggung cowok itu menhilang di balik keremangan malam. Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil barang-barang dan beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri deretan pertokoan, menuju halte bus. Hari sudah semakin gelap dan kelihatannya hujan akan turun. Ia ingin segera berada di rumah sebelum hujan turun.

Saat hendak melewati 4th Avenue Café, dadanya terasa seperti diiris-iris. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha tidak menoleh. Kenangan yang bertumpuk di kafe itu membuat hatinya perih.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menoleh. Aku harus kuat," bisik chanyeol pada diri sendiri.

Saat melangkah di depan café, ia menegakkan kepala. Godaan untuk menoleh sangat kuat. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan terus dan… ia berhasil. Sebuah niat untuk tidak menoleh sebenarnya tidak berat. Namun menjadi berat saat kita punya kenangan luar biasa. Rasanya seperti ujian keteguhan. Chanyeol bangga bisa melewatinya.

Apalagi hari ini sudah genap sebulan ia berhasil melewati café itu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Chanyeol berdiri menyandar di halte. Setengah jam lebih ia berdiri, menunggu bus kosong yang lewat dengan sia-sia. Tapi dari tadi semua bus yang lewat sudah di penuhi penumpang. Sementara mendung semakin hitam.

"Duuhhh! Jangan hujan dulu dong," keluhnya.

Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat mama sudah menyiapkan payung di atas meja. Tetapi karena Chanyeol gelisah soal surat pengunduran diri menjadi manajer, payung itu lupa dibawa. Benar-benar sial.

Tes! Setetes air hujan jatuh di lengannya. Chanyeol panic. Bus yang lewat sudah penuh penumpang. Ini memang jam sibuk, saat para pegawai pulang kantor. Tes! Tetesan berikut turun lagi.

"Aduh… jangan turun dulu, dong!" bisik Chanyeol penuh harap sambil menatap ke langit. Pipinya mulai basah oleh tetesan gerimis.

Ciiitttt!

Sebuah motor berhenti mendadak di depan halte. Chanyeol melompat mundur karena kaget. Pegendaranya memakai helm teropong dan jaket kulit hitam. Tetapi Chanyeol mengenali celana yang dipakai si pengendara. Itu seragam sekolahnya. Orang itu segera melepas helmnya. Kris! Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Sudah kuduga," desis Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak ada bus kosong ya?" tanya Kris ramah.

"Nanti juga ada," sahut Chanyeol tak acuh.

"Nanti keburu hujan. Sudah ikut aku saja," Kris berkata seolah tidak memedulikan penolakan Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, mengguyur mereka.

"Tuh kan, hujan! Ayo naik," ajak Kris lagi.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Kris menarik lengan Chanyeol. Dengan terpaksa gadis itu naik ke motor Kris. Sebenarnya dia enggan pulang diantar Kris. Tapi, daripada berdiri kehujanan dan menunggu datangnya bus kosong yang entah kapan, diantar Kris bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Chanyeol mendekap tas erat-erat. Angin dingin menampar wajahnya.

"Menunduk, Chanyeol!" teriak Kris.

Chanyeol tak mendengar. Kris menoleh sambil membuka kaca helm. Dengan suara putus-putus ia berteriak. "Menunduk! Sembunyi di punggungku! Biar tidak basah."

Gadis itu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Kris. Ia merunduk di belakang punggung Kris. Wajahnya tidak lagi ditampar air hujan. Motor melaju dengan kencang diantara hujan. Kris mengendalikan motornya sedemikian rupa hingga ia berhasil lolos dari kemacetan jalan dan akhirnya tiba di sebuah kawasan yang masih asing bagi Chanyeol.

"Rumahku bukan di daerah sini!" teriak Chanyeol di tengah derasnya guyuran hujan.

"Aku tahu," balas Kris. "Tapi hujan deras begini sebaiknya kita tidak ke rumahmu. Terlalu jauh. Mampir dulu saja di rumahku sampai hujan reda, nanti kuantar pulang."

Chanyeol kesal mendengarnya. Tapi ia diam saja dan tidak membantah ketika Kris membelokkan motor ke halaman sebuah rumah mungil. Chanyeol heran, bagaimana cowok itu tahu kalau rumahnya bukan di daerah sini. Dan tadi katanya…. Terlalu jauh… jadi dia tahu jalan kerumahku? Ah entahlah, chanyeol malas memikirkan.

Walaupun dongkol dengan keputusan Kris yang seenaknya itu, tapi harus diakui alasan itu masuk akal juga. Rumah Chanyeol memang jauh. Setelah memarkir motor di garasi, Kris mengajaknya masuk ke rumah. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tetapi bersih dan rapi.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Duduklah disini, aku buatkan teh dulu."

Chanyeol duduk di sebuah ruang tamu mungil dan sederhana. Disana hanya ada sebuah meja kecil dan empat kursi. Di dinding hampir tidak terpasang apa-apa kecuali jam dinding. Wah, sudah pukul tujuh lebih seperempat.

"Maaf kalau tehnya tidak enak," Kris meletakkan sebuah teko besar yang mengepulkan asap dan sebuah cangkir kecil di meja.

Chanyeol mengambil teh itu dan meneguknya sedikit. Hmmm, sedap, walaupun agak terlalu manis.

"Orang tuaku tidak tinggal disini, jadi teh ini aku buat sendiri. Rasanya aneh, ya ?" Kris menyodorkan sebuah handuk kering.

"Enak, tapi terlalu manis," jawab Chanyeol, menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah.

"Oh, baguslah. Soalnya yang kubuat kemarin pahit, sih. Eh, kamu tidak lapar? Sekarang sudah jam makan malam, kan?"

"Masih kenyang, kok," jawab Chanyeol. Padahal sejak tadi perutnya keroncongan dan terasa melilit saking laparnya.

"Jangan begitu, dong. Sejak sore tadi kamu di klub terus dan tidak makan apa-apa. Nanti sakit perut, lho. Kubuatkan mie instan, ya. Kalau untuk satu itu aku bisa. Tunggu, ya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol, Kris langsung menghilang dari ruang tamu, menuju dapur. Chanyeol merasa senang dengan perlakuan ramah Kris. Kalau tadi di aula ia kelihatan sangat usil dan kekanakan sekarang tidak lagi. Keramahan itu tidak dibuat-buat.

Di depan Kris, Chanyeol merasa tidak harus berpura-pura. Kalau mau marah ya marah saja. Mungkin ini karena sikap cowok itu yang apa adanya. Walaupun usil ia ternyata ramah. Chanyeol merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Padahal baru hari ini mereka bertemu dan berkenalan. Ia juga heran. Kenapa Kris bisa begitu sabar menghadapi semua sikap ketusnya? Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, cowok itu muncul kembali membawa semangkuk mie instan yang masih hangat.

"Aduuh, maaf. Aku hanya bisa membuat ini. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Ini sudah cukup," balas Chanyeol malu-malu.

Kris hanya tersenyum.

Uap hangat yang mengepul dari mangkuk membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Dihirupnya aroma itu. Oh, sudah lama sekali ia tidak makan mie instan. Dan mie instan kali ini tercium begitu harum.

"Hmm, sedap," gumamnya pelan. "kamu tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Tadi kan aku makan di kantin."

Gadis itu mulai menyantap, diikuti mata Kris. Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Ia pun memakannya pelan-pelan.

Hujan mulai reda. Ketika Chanyeol selesai makan, hujan sudah mereda. Kris lalu mengantarnya pulang. Ia menyodorkan jaket. "Pakai saja. Dingin."

Kali ini cowok itu menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan normal dan memilih jalan-jalan pintas yang sepi agar cepat sampai di rumah. Mungkin tadi ia ngebut agar kami tidak kehujanan, pikir chanyeol.

"Eh… Kris, dari mana kamu tahu rumahku? Sepertinya aku belum pernah menunjukkan alamat rumahku," tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

Punggung Kris menegang. Lalu ia menjawab, "Kamu kan temannya Sehun. Aku juga kenal Sehun. Aku tahu beberapa teman dekatnya." Ia masih menggumamkan jawaban. Chanyeol tidak seberapa jelas mendengar. Tetapi mendengar nama Sehun, Chanyeol merasa lega.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Kris menghentikan motor tepat di depan rumah Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku pulang."

"Aaahh, tidak apa-apa!" Kris tersenyum bangga. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena kamu sudah mau main ke rumahku. Aku senang sekali. Aku pulang dulu. Bye."

Kris segera melaju dan menghilang di belokan jalan. Chanyeol hanya menatap asap motor dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Mengapa harus berterima kasih hanya karena aku kerumahnya? Dasar aneh.

Malam itu, ketika hendak tidur, chanyeol kepikiran. Hari ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Setelah mengundurkan diri dan disarankan menjadi manajer klub basket, ia bertemu Kris. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh sikapnya yang sabar dan pengertian. Ditambah lagi kata-kata terakhir Kris sebelum pulang tadi. Ia senang karena Chanyeol mau mampir ke rumahnya. Heran, apa sih yang dicari cowok itu dariku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Halooo semua,, akhirnya krisyeol ketemu juga. Bagaimana? Suka atau tidak?

Respon dari cerita ini semakin menurun, kalau masih tetap sedikit responnya aku kan menghentikan cerita ini. Maaf, aku memang sadar cerita ini semakin membosankan dan bahasanya amburadul. Tapi, tetap aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca cerita ini dan kasih review, sekali lagi terima kasih banget.

Ditunggu review dan commentnya, please ^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Confusion

**Chapter 7 – Confusion**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan Chanyeol menjadi manajer klub basket. Selama itu ia telah belajar beradaptasi di klub ini. Ia sudah tahu karakter para pemain inti. Hari-hari sibuk membuatnya berusaha memendam semua kenangan bersama sang kekasih yang telah tiada. Walaupun masih sering sedih, sekarang ia lebih bisa melepaskan Luhan. Chanyeol bahkan mencoba menengok kembali anak-anak di klub sepak bola, hanya ingin mencoba seberapa kuat dirinya melupakan Luhan.

"Waaaahh…. Chanyeol! Lama sekali kamu tidak menjenguk kami!" teriak anak-anak klub sepak bola.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Sambutan mereka sangat meriah. Bahkan manajer yang baru datang menyalami.

"Senang sekali di kunjungi. Kata teman-teman Chanyeol sunbae manajer paling baik yang pernah dimiliki klub ini. Semuanya beres kalau ditangani Chanyeol sunbae," kata murid-murid kelas satu.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak. Itu hanya bualan mereka."

Anak-anak tertawa riuh.

"Kamu sudah betah di klub basket?" tanya seorang pemain.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. "Kurasa begitu. Pekerjaan disana tidak jauh berbeda dengan tugas disini. Sama-sama megurusi bola, dan mengurusi anak-anak cerewet."

"Apa?! Enak saja ngatain orang cerewet!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pak Minseok mendekat. Chanyeol langsung membungkuk. "Selamat sore, pak."

"Selamat sore. Sudah lama kamu tidak datang kesini. Tentunya mengurusi anak-anak basket lebih menyenangkan, ya," goda Pak Minseok. "Disini anak-anaknya nakal dan susah diatur."

"Waaa… Pak Minseok menjatuhkan muridnya sendiri."

"Tidak adil!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, saya suka disana. Terima kasih bapak sudah merekomendasikan saya." Ia membungkuk lagi.

Pak Minseok tahu betul, Chanyeol sudah mengubur kenangan bersama Luhan. "Baguslah. Kamu sudah lebih kuat sekarang."

Chanyeol merasa senang sekali hari itu. Ia masih menyimpan kenangan bersama Luhan., tapi kenangan itu tidak lagi membuatnya sedih. Ia berhasil menyingkirkan rasa sedih yang menerpanya setiap kali ia melewati lapangan bola ini. Ya, ia merasa lebih kuat.

Mereka masih bercakap-cakap sebelum latihan.

"Cahnyeol dicari anak basket tuh. Sudah hampir waktunya berlatih," kata salah seorang anak.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya. "Aduh.. hampir saja terlambat. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih banyak."

Semua anggota klub sepak bola melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Chanyeol bergegas keluar dan melihat seseorang berdiri di luar lapangan sepak bola. Lho.. itu kan Kris. Cowok itu sedang memandang lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Matanya menerawang. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengamati wajahnya baik-baik. Kris tampak dewasa. Dengan memandang wajahnya, hati Chanyeol menjadi tenang. Tapi kalau sudah kumat usilnya, ia jadi menyebalkan!

"Kris!"

Cowok itu menoleh. Wajahnya yang muram langsung cerah. "Hai, sudah waktunya latihan."

Chanyeol berlari kecil. Kris mengikuti dari belakang.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Kris.

"Ya."

Kris mensejajarkan kecepatan larinya dengan Chanyeol. "Senang ya, bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman lamamu?"

Chanyeol menoleh. Sesaat dilihatnya mata Kris menyiratkan kesedihan. Namun, hanya sesaat. Matanya kembali berseri-seri. Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mereka sudah sampai di aula. Chanyeol segera membuka gudang dan menyiapkan bola. Dilemparkannya bola-bola itu ke sudut lapangan.

Kris mendekat lagi. "Kamu mau kembali ke klub itu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alis sambil menoleh, "Mengapa kamu berpikir begitu?"

Kris mendengus, "Habis, tadi kulihat kamu begitu gembira. Tapi kalau boleh kusarankan sih, sebaiknya kamu jangan kembali, deh. Kalau kembali kesana lagi… rugi."

"Rugi? Memang kenapa?"

"Tentu saja. Di klub itu kamu tidak akan menjumpai orang yang kamu sukai."

Deg!

Tangan Chanyeol yang hendak melempar bola berhenti di udara. Menjumpai orang yang disuka? Apa maksudnya?

Kris membetulkan tali sepatu. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sedih. Jangan-jangan kris tahu kalau kesedihan atas kematian Luhan-lah yang dulu memaksanya mengundurkan diri sebagai manajer?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kris mendongak sejenak, lalu kembali sibuk dengan sepatunya.

"Disana tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatmu berdebar-debar. Tetapi kalau disini kana da aku. Maka dari itu kamu tetap disini saja."

Duk… duk… duk… Bola yang ada di tangan Chanyeol terlepas, menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan pandangan campur aduk. Ingin tertawa, sebal, tak percaya, dan sedih.

"Aku heran. Kamu ini terbuat dari apa, sih? Kok ada makhluk yang begitu bangga pada diri sendiri," omel Chanyeol.

Kris pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia mengambil bola di dekatnya dan mulai melemparkan ke teman-teman yang ada di aula. "Kurasa aku memang diciptakan istimewa. Jadi, boleh kan aku merasa bangga pada ketampananku sendiri," jawab kris diplomatis.

Ugh… isi perut Chanyeol serasa berontak. Apalagi melihat gaya Kris yang sok keren saat meninggalkannya.

"Dasar gila."

Kris, dengan caranya sendiri, selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Saat yang lain tekun menyimak Pak Minho, tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan kepala. Otomatis mata Chanyeol tertuju padanya. Dan selalu saat itu Kris melemparkan cium atau mengedipkan mata dengan genit. Ini yang membuat Chanyeol seringkali tidak tahan melihat gayanya.

Sejauh ini, ia tidak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap Kris. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui, kalau bukan karena keramahan, kesabaran dan kecerewetan Kris, Chanyeol tidak akan semudah ini menghilangkan semua sikap buruknya. Kris sering mengganggu dengan berbagai macam cara. Tapi cowok itu juga selalu baik dan penuh perhatian. Tapi dari semua sikap Kris, yang paling membuat Chanyeol salut adalah kesabarannya.

Sesengit apa pun ia membentak Kris, sekasar apa pun ia mengatai Kris, cowok itu tidak pernah marah. Sebaliknya ia hanya tersenyum manis atau tertawa lepas. Lama-kelamaan Chanyeol jadi tidak tega kalau harus membentak-bentak orang sebaik itu. Perlahan-lahan sikapnya jadi lebih lunak. Kini ia juga lebih bisa diajak berkomunikasi dengan teman-teman lain.

.

Sore itu, seperti biasa tim basket menjalankan latihan rutin. Seperti biasa Chanyeol menjalankan tugas sebagai manajer. Membagikan handuk untuk para pemain yang selesai berlatih, membersihkan bola, atau sekedar menyediakan minuman dingin.

Tapi hari itu, saat latihan basket berakhir tiba-tiba saja Kris datang menghampiri.

"Chanyeol sayaaaaaang.."

"Apa?!" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara agak tinggi, merasa jengkel diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapan anak-anak lain.

"Wuihh, galak amat sama pacarmu yang keren ini!" rajuk Kris.

"Pacar?! Heh, lagi mimpi, ya," ledek Chanyeol.

"Ya, deh, aku ngerti kok kalau kamu malu-malu sayang. Tapi aku minta handuk dan ice tea-nya dong!"

"Nih!" Chanyeol melemparkan handuk tepat ke wajah Kris dan melempar sekaleng ice tea ke perutnya.

"Adu-du-duh," Kris pura-pura kesakitan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya cuek dan meneruskan tugas membagi-bagikan handuk bersih dan minuman pada semua pemain.

Ketika ia bersiap pulang, Kris memanggilnya.

"Hooiii, Chanyeol."

"Huh, Kris? Ada perlu apa?"

"Emh.. Cuma mau tanya. Emh… hari minggu ini kamu sibuk tidak?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ya, kalau misalnya tidak sibuk, mau tidak kamu pergi jalan-jalan sama aku?" tanya Kris dengan wajah penuh harap. Tidak ada sebersit pun keinginan menggoda.

Deg!

Chanyeol terkejut mendapat ajakan kencan. Terakhir ia pergi berkencan dengan Luhan. Itu pun berakhir dengan pahit sekali. Chanyeol bingung, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia sebenarnya tidak membenci Kris. Ia malah banyak berhutang padanya. Berkat kris, ia sedikit demi sedikit mulai melupakan kesedihan. Tapi di sisi lain ia masih trauma, trauma dengan kencan pertamanya yang berakhir dengan kematian Luhan. Oh, rasanya ia juga belum siap untuk memulai sebuah hubungan.

"Maaf, aku… sepertinya aku… untuk sementara ini….," Chanyeol tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia ingin sekali menolak, tapi ia juga tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kris ramah. "Aku mengerti. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, oke?!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan. Kris pun segera berlalu, tanpa memandang wajah Chanyeol lagi. Ingin sekali Chanyeol memanggilnya kembali, untuk menjelaskan. Tapi, lidahnya kelu.

Chanyeol segera berlari di sepanjang trotoar yang menuju ke halte bus dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ia merasa telah berbuat hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya, menyakiti perasaan Kris! Tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan ia sadar sekarang. Ia takut! Takut untuk mulai menyayangi seseorang. Luhan sudah meninggalkan bekas yang sulit terlupakan. Perasaan sayang yang dulu dirasakan Chanyeol kepada Luhan kini ibarat pisau tajam yang selalu menusuk perasaannya.

Tidak! Ia tidak mau merasakan sakitnya menyayangi seseorang lagi. Maka dari itu ia belum mau memulai hubungan dengan Kris ataupun dengan yang lain. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama. Kalau ia mengalami sakit lagi, rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan, walaupun mama berada di sampingnya.

Langkah Chanyeol terasa sangat berat. Sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus, batinnya berkali-kali memberontak.

"Cahnyeol, seharusnya kamu tidak boleh membuat Kris kecewa," bisik hati kecilnya. "Lihat, betapa Kris telah menyeretmu keluar dari kesedihan."

Chanyeol menyadari itu. Namun, akal sehatnya masih mengekang keinginan untuk berbaik-baik pada Kris. Ini belum saatnya. Sampai di halte pun Chanyeol masih kepikiran. Matanya menerawang jauh, mencoba berpikir jernih. Kris memang menarik. Dengan gaya seenaknya cowok itu bisa memikatnya. Memikat? Diam-diam Chanyeol mengakui. Ya… ya… aku terpikat pada caranya mendekatiku.

Dengan sabar ia membantuku keluar dari kesedihan. Ia juga membuatku berani mengunjungi klub sepak bola tanpa khawatir akan ingat pada Luhan. Aku… aku berutang budi.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol merasa gelisah. Dia tidak ingin datang ke klub. Setumpuk alasan sudah disusun rapi. Ia bisa saja bilang ada urusan penting yang tidak bisa digantikan di rumah. Atau… pakai saja alasan sakit. Ini paling jitu dan semua orang akan maklum.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol melesat ke kantin. Tadi pagi ia lupa membawa kotak makan siang. Akibatnya siang ini ia harus berdesakan di tengah kerumunan anak yang kelaparan. Benar-benar perjuangan berat. Kalau tidak ingat perut yang keroncongan, malas rasanya berdesakan di kantin.

"Aaauu," Chanyeol segera menyingkirkan kaki ketika sebuah kaki bersepatu besar menginjak ujung sepatunya. Sekarang ia ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ugh.. pengapnya! Chanyeol tidak tahan. Dengan menundukkan kepala ia mundur, tidak peduli siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Pokoknya dia harus keluar dari kerumunan. Biar saja perut lapar asal kakinya selamat dari injakan sepatu.

Begitu bisa lepas dari kerumunan, Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Ia mencari bangku kosong dan menghempaskan tubuh disana. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakkan. Wajahnya pucat menahan lapar. Tetapi saat ini tidak mungkin untuk berdesakan sekedar mendapat roti selai.

"Lapar?" sapa sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Kris!

Chanyeol berdebar-debar, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Eh… tidak. Aku…"

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kris mendesak memasuki kerumunan. Tidak lama kemudian, Kris muncul sambil memegang dua roti sosis dan dua minuman kaleng.

Chanyeol kembali bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi Kris sekarang. Mungkin kemarin ia akan tersenyum lebar sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Tetapi sekarang? Oh… kemarin Chanyeol sudah membuatnya kecewa.

Kris meletakkan satu roti sosis besar dan satu minuman kaleng. Satu? Berarti ia tidak ingin makan disini, pikir Chanyeol sedih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kehilangan.

"Makanlah. Kamu bisa pingsan nanti saat latihan basket," kata Kris datar.

"Terima ka…"

Namun, Kris sudah berlalu, bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih. Chanyeol menggigit roti sosis pelan-pelan. Roti sosis yang tadi terbayang-bayang di matanya ketika kelaparan sekarang seperti busa karet. Ia tidak merasakan nikmatnya.

Di sudut kantin terlihat Kris berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali terdengar mereka tertawa. Suara tawa Kris kadang-kadang terdengar. Ah… cowok itu memang selalu gembira. Bahkan pada saat ia dikecewakan.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menikmati roti berlama-lama di kantin. Dengan cepat diteguknya minuman kaleng sampai habis.

"Chanyeol… sampai ketemu di klub, ya!" teriak salah seorang anak dari kelompok Kris ketika mereka melewatinya.

Chanyeol tahu, itu suara teman-teman seklub basket. Mau tidak mau ia mengangguk. Tidak mungkin ia bilang bahwa siang nanti ia tidak bisa hadir. Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama. Kris yang berjalan di belakang hanya menunduk ketika melewatinya, sama sekali tidak menyapa.

Chanyeol menjadi sedih. Dibuangnya kaleng minuman ke tempat sampah dengan keras. Klang! Kris terkejut. Ia menoleh. Chanyeol tidak peduli. Dengan langkah gontai dia kembali ke kelas.

Siang ini tidak biasanya Chanyeol membereskan meja dengan malas. Padahal waktu untuk klub basket tidak banyak. Hanya ada beberapa belas menit untuk membereskan meja dan menuju aula. Chanyeol merasa lemas.

Dengan pelan dia berputar melewati lapangan klub sepak bola. Chanyeol tahu, Luhan tidak ada lagi disana. Bukan karena teringat Luhan kalau ia sengaja kesana. Ia hanya malas berangkat ke klub basket. Ia ingin meraih semangat lagi disini, dari teman-temannya.

Chanyeol duduk di bangku dekat lapanagan klub. Dari jaug ia memperhatikan anak-anak melakukan pemanasan. Chanyeol memandang mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Lama sekali ia duduk disitu. Chanyeol berdiri. Sekali lagi ia memandang teman-temannya di lapangan. Mereka tampak bersemangat dan gembira. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika salah seorang dari mereka berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Chanyeol membalas sambil pergi.

Ah… cukuplah untuk memompa semangat. Tanpa harus bertegur sapa dengan kris mungkin ia akan merasa latihan kali ini berbeda. Tetapi jangan sampai tugas sebagai manajer terbengkalai.

Saat Chanyeol masuk ke aula, semua sudah ada di lapangan.

"Kemana saja? Kupikir kamu tidak datang, Chanyeol," tegur Pak Minho.

"Maaf, saya masih harus singgah ke tempat lain," jawab Chanyeol sambil membungkuk minta maaf. Ia segera ke ruangan mengambil handuk dan minuman.

"Hei Chanyeol… Kris kemana?" tanya Pak Minho.

Chanyeol terkejut. "Kris? Saya tidak tahu pak."

Pelatih itu mendengus kecil. "Kupikir kalian tadi sedang ada perlu. Kris belum pernah terlambat."

Chanyeol merasa tidak enak. Kedekatannya dengan Kris ternyata ditangkap juga oleh pak Minho. Tetapi biarlah. Toh selama ini sikap Kris memang seperti itu. Kepada manajer terdahulu yang sekarang mengundurkan diri juga sikapnya seperti itu. Chanyeol tahu itu dari teman-teman.

Saat Ia bermaksud keluar untuk mencari Kris.

"Eiit."

Sampai di pintu hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan…. KRIS! Cowok itu masuk dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng sepatu. Dengan cepat pula ia masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju basket. Sampai sebegitu dekatpun Chanyeol tidak bisa menyapa Kris. Kris yang sedang terburu-buru memakai sepatu itu seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Padahal tadi hampir saja mereka bertabrakan.

Sesaat kemudian Kris keluar lagi dari ruang ganti menutup pintu dengan keras. Braaak! Pintu menutup di depan hidung Chanyeol. Oh, baru kali ini Kris berbuat kasar seperti itu. Pasti ia merasa sangat kecewa. Chanyeol menjadi sedih telah kehilangan teman terbaiknya.

Selama latihan, mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Kris juga tidak mencuri pandang kearahnya. Bahkan setelah memasukkan bola ia tidak melempar cium seperti biasa. Chanyeol hanya memandang dengan sedih.

Namun, tidak mungkin untuk tidak menegur. Teman-teman yang lain pasti akan heran dan banyak bertanya. Karena itu di depan mereka, Chanyeol dan Kris masih tetap berbicara walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Tapi di luar itu, mereka hampir-hampir tidak pernah bicara. Mereka terlihat seolah saling menghindari, seperti tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan masing-masing.

.

Hampir sebulan Chanyeol mengalami keadaan tidak mengenakan ini. Setiap kali pulang latihan, ia harus memaksa diri berpamitan. Ini berarti ia harus menyapa Kris. Berat rasanya.

Pernah terjadi, saat itu mendung tebal mulai tampak saat latihan baru dimulai. Dan ketika latihan selesai hujan mulai rintik-rintik. Chanyeol kebingungan. Pagi tadi udara sangat cerah. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini hujan. Sebenarnya ia ingin minta tolong Kris untuk mengantarnya. Yah, minimal sampai di halte. Namun, cowok itu sama sekali tidak memedulikan. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol berpamitan, ia hanya mengatakan, "Ya."

Akhirnya Chanyeol memakai tas untuk menutupi kepala, nekat menembus hujan. Makin malam, makin susah kendaraan menuju rumahnya.

Sesaat didengarnya suara motor Kris menyala. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian motor itu di matikan lagi. Chanyeol berlari menuju halte. Ia sangat sedih, kesal, dan kecewa. Padahal biasanya Kris pasti akan mengajaknya pulang bersama di saat seperti ini.

Ketika sampai di halte, Kris mengurangi kecepatan motornya. Mungkin ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol pulang bersama-sama. Tetapi gadis itu terlanjur jengkel. Ia membuang muka ketika Kris menoleh kearahnya. Untunglah saat itu bus datang. Chanyeol langsung meloncat masuk.

.

Tanpa terasa, sebulan berlalu tanpa ada yang mau menyapa. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk, karena tidak lama lagi tim basket harus menghadapi babak penyisihan kejuaraan basket antar sekolah.

Sabtu sore itu, para pemain inti tim basket baru selesai menjalankan latihan terakhir menjelang pertandingan penyisihan pertama. Pertandingan itu akan diadakan pada hari minggu pagi. Dan kini, mereka sedang mendengarkan instruksi sang pelatih.

"Besok adalah hari yang amat penting untuk tim kita. Saya harap kalian bisa bermain seoptimal mungkin. Dan bagi anggota tim yang tidak terpilih bertanding, saya harap kehadirannya untuk memberikan dukungan bagi para pemain inti."

Setelah itu Pak Minho terdiam, lalu menatap tajam seluruh anggota tim. "Saya sadar, tidak semua anggota klub bisa turun di lapangan. Tetapi, itu tidak berarti kalian tidak berpartisipasi. Kalian bisa memberikan semangat, itulah bagian kalian untuk mendukung kesuksesan tim kita."

Semua anggota tim terdiam. Mereka tahu, ucapan Pak Minho benar. Keheningan mengisi aula, sampai akhirnya Pak minho berkata, "Sekian pengarahan dari saya. Nah, sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan beristirahat untuk besok. Bubar.!"  
semua anggota tim segera berlari ke kamar ganti dengan bersemangat. Demikian pula Chanyeol. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Setengah jam kemudian, ketika Chanyeol sedang menuju rumah, ia melihat ada seorang sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membelalak terkejut.

"Kris? Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Menunggu kamu pulang."

"Menungguku? Ada perlu apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang amat penting yang perlu kusampaikan padamu," jawab Kris sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Begini, besok pertandingan yang sangat penting buat tim basket kita. Juga buatku karena aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri," jawab Kris, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Janji apa?"

"Kalau besok sekolah kita memenangkan pertandingan, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

Sekujur tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggigil. Sepertinya ia bisa menduga apa yang akan disampaikan Kris. Ia tidak menyangka Kris berdiri disini hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Ia merasa tidak enak dan tidak berani menatap cowok itu lebih lama lagi.

Kris menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kamu bisa menduga kata-kataku. Tapi tidak apa, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai besok. So, see you later!"

Kris lalu meloncat naik ke motornya dan melaju hilang dari pandangan. Tinggallah Chanyeol sendirian, ketakutan, di depan rumahnya.

Malam itu, ia hampir-hampir tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Jam weker merah jambu di meja kecil mununjukkan pukul 02.30, tapi ia masih tidak bisa tidur. Sebentar-sebentar ia terbangun, gelisah memikirkan hari esok. Bagaimana kalau tim basket mereka memenangkan pertandingan? Bagaimana kalau Kris menyatakan perasannya? Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu apakah saat ini sudah siap untuk memulai kembali sebuah hubungan baru. Ia juga masih belum bisa memastikan perasaannya pada Kris.

Oh, bagaimana pula kalau besok mereka tidak bisa meenangkan pertandingan? Tentu saja ia tidak berharap begitu, tapi kemungkinan itu tetap ada. Kalau itu terjadi, bukankah segala sesuatunya akan jadi semakin sulit? Apa harus ia berpura-pura tidak tahu keingininan Kris? Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **A/N : Maaf untuk Bahasa yang amburadul dan typo dimana-dimana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review and Comment, please!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Realize!

**Chapter 8 – Realize!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya matahari bersinar cerah, menembus masuk ke kamar Chanyeol melalui jendela yang hanya ditutupi gorden tipis berwarna krem pucat. Chanyeol mengedipkan mata perlahan. Silau sekali.

Dengan malas ia bangun. Matanya masih terasa berat dan badannya capek. Pasti gara-gara semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Dengan malas, Chanyeol menarik jam weker dan melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan disana.

"APAAA?!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil melompat.

Oh, sudah pukul 11.00! Padahal ia harus berada di arena pertandingan sejak satu jam yang lalu untuk membantu persiapan tim.

Chanyeol segera membasuh wajah, menggosok gigi dan memakai seragam. Di ruang makan, diambilnya beberapa potong roti tawar yang di makan tergesa-gesa sambil berlari menuju halte bus.

Chanyeol terlambat sampai di arena. Pertandingan sudah berjalan lama. Dilihat dari angka-angka yang tertera di papan score, tim basket sekolahnya masih unggul beberapa angka dari lawannya. Chanyeol segera mencari Pak Minho yang duduk di tepi lapangan. Ia meminta maaf dan menjelaskan alasannya terlambat. Untunglah pak Minho tidak marah. Sepertinya suasana hati beliau sedang baik karena tim mereka unggul.

Chanyeol langsung duduk di bangku kosong dan menyaksikan pertandingan. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan formasi tim mereka. Kris tidak ikut bermain! Dengan harap-harap cemas ia mencari cowok itu di antara para pemain yang duduk di bangku cadangan. Ternyata cowok itu benar-benar tidak ada. Aneh!

Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, Chanyeol bertanya, "Maaf, Pak Minho tahu Kris ada dimana?"

"Oh, hari ini ia tidak bisa datang."

"Kenapa? Ia kan pemain tim inti?"

"Iya, tapi semalam saat pulang ia mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit pusat. Hei, Chanyeol, kamu mau kemana?"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, gadis itu sudah berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Suara hiruk pikuk penonton (Apalagi suara Pak Minho) sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Kris!

Chanyeol terus berlari menyusuri jalanan yang padat. Sesekali ia bertabrakan dengan salah satu dari mereka, tapi ia tidak peduli lagi. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya kabur. Tiba-tiba butiran panas menetes dari matanya, membasahi pipi. Setetes demi setetes, air mata Chanyeol mengalir. Tapi ia terus berlari menuju rumah sakit pusat.

Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Kris dan mengetahui keadaannya serta memastikan bahwa cowok itu baik-baik saja. Hatinya penuh rasa takut dan penyesalan. Ia takut kehilangan Kris seperti ia kehilangan Luhan dulu. Oh, kenapa tidak dari dulu ia menyadari perasaannya? Ternyata ia sangat menyayangi Kris! Lebih dalam daripada yang dibayangkan. Lebih lembut daripada kenangannya bersama Luhan. Lebih manis dan mampu menyegarkan perasaannya yang lunglai. Kebersamaannya dengan Kris telah mengobati rasa kosong dan kesepian yang dulu dirasakan. Rasa kehilangan tidak lagi menghantui. Berkat Kris!

Ya, setelah mendengar kecelakaan itu, Chanyeol sadar, ia bukannya takut untuk mulai menyayangi seseorang, tapi takut kehilangan orang yang disayangi. Karena terlalu sayangnya, ia takut berpacaran, takut kehilangan Kris selamanya.

Setelah menyadari perasaannya, Chanyeol menyesal. Oh, mengapa ia tidak berani mengakui? Seandainya ia berani tentu kemarin malam Kris tidak perlu datang kerumahnya dan tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan.

Oh, bagaimana kalau Kris pergi selama-lamanya? Seperti Luhan! Ia akan pergi tanpa sempat mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ia akan selamanya mengira perasaannya pada Chanyeol tidak terbalas. Padahal itu salah! Chanyeol amat menyayanginya.

.

Akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di rumah sakit pusat. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal ia berusaha menanyakan pada resepsionis kamar tempat Kris dirawat. Ketika sang resepsionis sedang memeriksa data pasien melalui computer, tiba-tiba Chanyeol di kejutkan oleh suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kamu disini?"

Kris! Kris yang memakai penyangga kaki dan dibalut lengan kirinya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kris?!" Chanyeol memekik lega, lalu memeluk Kris.

"Hei…Hei.. apa-apaan ini, malu kan dilihat orang." Dengan wajah malu-malu senang, Kris berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Kris tentu saja terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. Tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi melihat betapa emosionalnya Chnayeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Wah, ternyata orang-orang di lobi rumah sakit sedang memandangi mereka.

Kris segera mengajaknya ke taman di samping rumah sakit yang sepi agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan tenang. Dibawah pohon besar di tepi kolam, mereka pun mulai berbicara.

"Mengapa kamu ke sini? Seharusnya kamu berada di tempat pertandingan untuk mendukung tim basket sekolah kita, iyakan?" tanya Kris.

"Aku cemas! Kudengar kamu mengalami kecelakaan. Jadi aku langsung kemari untuk memastikan keadaanmu," jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ya, ampun! Aku hanya mengalami luka ringan. Tidak akan mati, kok. Jangan cemas begitu, dong!" kata Kris sambil cengar-cengir.

"Habisnya aku merasa kecelakaan itu salahku juga."

Kris terkejut, tapi ia segera menjawab, "Mengapa kamu berpikir begitu? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Karena, kamu mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rumahku. Jadi kupikir…"

Tiba-tiba Kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ha…ha…ha… Kamu pikir aku mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rumahmu? Ya ampun! Chan-chan, seandainya kamu tahu.."

Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Chanyeol begitu lucu sekarang.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mengalami kecelakaan setelah pulang dari rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Tidak sayang. Setelah pulang dari rumahmu, aku dan teman-teman mampir ke kafe sebentar. Yah, sekedar penyegaran sebelum bertanding. Nah, sepulang dari café itu, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Tadi Pak Minho sudah kesini, memarahi kami habis-habisan. Kami tidak bisa mengelak karena ini memang tindakan ceroboh. Bersenang-senang di café padahal besok paginya harus bertanding. Untung Pak Minho menyiapkan banyak pemain cadangan untuk menggantikan aku."

"Apaaaaaa?!" Chanyeol mendelik terkejut, sampai kedua biji matanya hampir copot.

"Sorry, kalau aku bikin kamu merasa bersalah. Tapi aku senang kok Chanyeol mencemaskanku," kata Kris sambil tersenyum manis. "Karena, selama ini aku selalu mengira Chanyeol membenciku."

"Tidak," bantah Chanyeol. "Aku tidak membencimu, Kris. Aku… aku sangat menyayangimu."

Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah karena malu.

"Benarkah?!" Kris membelalak tidak percaya.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Selama ini, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku terlalu takut mengakui. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku… senang mendengarnya," ujar Kris tersenyum. "Hmmm, sebenarnya waktu bertemu denganmu, aku langsung tertarik. Tapi… aku tahu, ada peristiwa yang membuatmu sedih dan murung. Setelah itu, aku lalu bertekad membuatmu kembali menjadi dirimu yang semula. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku. Oh, jangan minta maaf. Aku bahagia kau mau membalas perasaanku."

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu tentang Luhan oppa?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Hampir semua orang tahu. Jangan lupa, ia kan cukup popular."

"Berarti, selama ini kamu berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Luhan oppa agar…"

"Ya, agar kamu tidak terus memikirkannya. Sebab, kalau aku menghiburmu pun percuma. Yah, kupikir lebih baik aku menjailimu. Dengan begitu pikiranmu akan teralih pada hal lain. Ternyata berhasil, kan?" Kris mengedipkan mata dengan nakal.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap Kris, seolah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

.

Matahari semakin tinggi di atas kepala ketika Chanyeol mengantarkan Kris sampai ke kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Nanti sore aku akan datang lagi dan akan kubawakan sesuatu yang enak, oke?" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, aku tunggu." Jawab Kris.

"Bye.." Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki sampai ke pintu kamar ketika tiba-tiba Kris memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Kris lagi.

Kris tampak ragu sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Ehm… bolehkah aku memanggilmu Channie?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan kembali berjalan kearah Kris. Kemudian mencium singkat bibir Kris dan berkata, "Boleh! Tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan memanggilmu Kris oppa, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka merah setelah memberanikan diri mencium Kris terlebih dahulu. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Chanyeol merasa malu tapi juga senang karena dia memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Kris. Cowok yang sangat disayanginya.

Kris terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan menjawab. "Tentu saja boleh, sayang."

Tapi senyuman Kris itu tidak selega perasaan Chanyeol. Oh, kini Chanyeol telah menemukan kembali cintanya yang sekian lama hilang. Dan ia juga menemukan seseorang yang menyayangi dirinya, seperti yang ia rasakan,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, tapi FF ini selesai sampai disini. Maaf apabila akhir yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku tidak mungkin menggantung cerita ini jadi aku mencoba bertanggung jawab dan aku mengakhiri cerita ini. Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang membaca cerita ini sampai akhir dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review, favorit dan follow. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf.

.

 **Thank's to :**

 **Nandha0627, diaredvelvet92, yousee (guest), Oh Byul, ivieimut, yui (guest), rajwak31, Krisyeol Lover, PCYong, Krisyeolstyle (Guest), Wu Huang She-Lay, abcdexo (guest), Baby Crong (guest), kookies (guest), guest, Double BobB.I, tya yaya (guest), KimSora94, VLynz02, PRae15Cha12, Jell-ssi, guest, ParkMitsuki, Byun Yeol, guest, Kim Sohyun, Parchan17, Viktorya101, secretive girl. (Maaf apabila ada yang tidak disebutkan)**


End file.
